


pcyoyo: i saw an angel

by shxion



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChenYeol, Everyone Is Gay, Kinda, M/M, Sebaek - Freeform, and fluffy, sulay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 13,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxion/pseuds/shxion
Summary: xiuminseok: On it.xiuminseok changed oosehun's name to dumbxiuminseok changed bae(k)utiful's name to dumber





	1. i

**_bunnyeon_**   _added_   ** _sheepxing_** _, **xiuminseok** ,_  ** _pcyoyo_** _,_   ** _ninis_** _,_   ** _oohsehun_**   _and_   ** _bae(k)utiful_** _to_   ** _EXO_**

 **pcyoyo** :wow junmyeon hyung you managed to make a chat 

 **pcyoyo** : didn't know u had it in u gj 

 **sheepxing** : good job junmy baby

 **bunnyeon** : Yes, Chanyeol, I know how to make a group chat and I also know how to remove you from it. What I don't know is what is 'gj', is it a typo or? 

 **bunnyeon** : And thank you Yixing <3

 **bae(k)utiful** : looool chanyeol lOW BlOw uaahahhaha

 **bae(k)utiful** : no junmyeon hyung it's short for good job hahah

 **oohsehun:** how does junmyeon know what a typo is and doesn't know what gj means

 **pcyoyo:** beats me 

 **bae(k)utiful** :ahwfesovlg sehunnieee look how cute junmyeon hyung and yixing hyung are with their matching nicknames

 **oohsehun** : oh my god

 **bae(k)utiful** : i want cute matching nicknames too!! >_< 

 **oohsehun** : do we really have to??

 **xiuminseok** : On it.

_**xiuminseok**  changed  **oosehun** 's name to  **dumb**_

_**xiuminseok**  changed  **bae(k)utiful** 's name to  **dumber**_

**pcyoyo** : PERFECT RHAHFSAJKLHFHUHASFHSFGV MINSEOK HYUNG U R A GENIUS

 **dumber** : chanyeol stfu even with these nicknames we're still cuter than you and your 

 **dumber** : lemme remind you

 **dumber** : non existent boyfriend ha

 **xiuminseok** : Thank you chanyeol i knew that

 **dumb** : lol chanyeol

 **pcyoyo** : fuck you baekyun

 **bunnyeon** : Haha, Minseok hyung, that was very funny, but please refrain yourselves of being mean towards each other in the future, I'm talking to everyone now, Sehun you especially.

 **bunnyeon** : Me and Yixing are going out on a date now so we bid you our farewells, behave! Bye :*

 **dumb** :but i haven't done anything?????!?!?!??!

 **dumber** : yet honey 

 **pcyoyo** : JUNMYEON HYUNG WHO EVEN USES :* NOWKSAJFBIRFGBF

 **pcyoyo** : i want ice cream

 **ninis** : bye hyungs have a nice date! :3

 **sheepxing** : thank you jongin

 **dumb** : NINI MY MAN 

 **pcyoyo** : HI JONGIIIIIIIIN

 **dumb** : where have you been 

 **pcyoyo** : sleeping 100%

 **ninis** : sleeping

 **ninis** : hello chanyeol hyung 

 **ninis** : i had such a great dream, i was playing with my dogs and then they said 'jongin, you've been such a great dad to us and now we're taking you to puppy heaven' and they took me there and there were sooooo many puppies and they were so adorable and i played with them, it was soooooo great the best 

 **dumber** : uwu

 **dumber** : jongin's so pure 

 **dumb** : jongin my precious child

 **pcyoyo** : i'm so soft

 **pcyoyo** : i had a dream i was about to eat a hot dog and suddenly the sausage grew into size of an elaphant and it ate me at the end

_**dumber**  removed **pcyoyo** from the group_

**xiuminseok** : Good riddance.

 **dumb** : 3

 **dumb** : 2

 **dumb** : 1

_**ninis**  added **pcyoyo** to the group_

**ninis** : he messaged me telling me he had something important to say and to add him back in 

 **dumb** : now i predict future

 **dumber** : ahhh nini you poor child

 **dumber** : there's nothing important that chanyeol can say

 **dumber** : only stupid shit leaves his mouth

 **dumber** : remember that

 **pcyoyo** : THIS ISN'T STUOID LISTEN 

 **pcyoyo** : SEHUN WATCHES HENTAI, HE HAS A FOLDER ON HIS LAPTOP FULL OF IT

 **dumber** : sehun?????????

 **dumb** : NO

 **dumb** : I DON'T

 **dumb** : WHAT

 **xiuminseok** : i'm in his room now on his laptop and guess what

 **xiuminseok** : he does

 **ninis** : Sehun ahahahahaha

 **pcyoyo** : there's no point in denying now sehunnie

 **pcyoyo** : we have proof

 **dumb** : MINSEOK HYUNG AFBWUFBS THAT'S PRIVACY INVADING U HAVE NO RIGHTS TO GO TROUGH MY STUFF

 **dumb** : PARK CHANYEOL YOU'RE SO DEAD 

 **xiuminseok** : He even wrote 'don't enter'

 **pcyoyo** : AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

 **pcyoyo** : wow i feel so threatened ahhhhh

 **pcyoyo** : baekhyun you've been really quiet

 **pcyoyo** : do you have anything to say on this matter

 **ninis** : Sehunnie, next time you don't want people to see something, don't write something as obvious as don't enter

 **ninis** : Of course we'll enter it, especially since you wrote not to

 **ninis** : Clearly says you have a secret and you know us :))

 **pcyoyo** : i-

 **pcyoyo** :  yeah wow what jongin said

 **dumber** : sehun, we're gonna have a little chat one on one immediately 

 **xiuminseok** : Goodbye Sehun 

 **pcyoyo** :LOOOOOOOOL I'M CACKLING

 **pcyoyo** : THIS IS SO GREAT

 **pcyoyo** : BAEKHYUN IS GONNA DROP SEHUN'S ASS

 **ninis:** well shit 


	2. ii

**_EXO_ **

 

 **pcyoyo** : i'm literally gonna throw myself of a cliff right now

 **pcyoyo** : god please take me 

 **pcyoyo** : end my misery

 **xiumnseok** : What now?

 **bunnyeon** : Omg no Chanyeol, what is wrong? Please talk to us!

 **pcyoyo** : spoiler

 **pcyoyo** : baekhyun didn't actually dump sehun

 **sheepxing** : why would he even do that

 **sheepxing** : they're too disgustingly in love with each other 

 **xiuminseok** : Accent on the disgustingly 

 **dumb** : yeah just like you and junmyeon, yixing hyung

 **bunnyeon** : Sehun, what did I say about being mean towards each other? Do you want me to remove you from this group chat? >:(

 **dumb** : do it 

 **dumb:** i'm sure you don't even know how to

_**bunnyeon** removed **dumb** from the group_

**xiuminseok** : lol

 **xiuminseok** : Good riddance pt.2

 **pcyoyo** : ABDUKHGFUGHWUHERHEF GOOD JUNMYEON HYUNG

 **pcyoyo** : bUT

 **pcyoyo** : LEMME TALK

 **pcyoyo** : so i was convinced baekhyun was going to be like

 **pcyoyo** : weirded out or put off by it or something idk

 **pcyoyo** : BUT NO HE'S AS WEIRD AS SEHUN IS 

 **pcyoyo** : THEY'RE MEANT TO BE, FUCKERS

 **xiuminseok** : just tell us what happened and get over with it

 **ninis** :how dramatic  

 **ninis** : He didn't break up with him after all 

 **bunnyeon** : Oh my God, why would Baekhyun break up with Sehun?? 

 **pcyoyo** : just scroll to previous messages and see for yourself hyung

 **pcyoyo** : AS I WAS SAYING

 **pcyoyo** : i go into sehun's room to gloat a bit

 **pcyoyo** : and i catch baekhyun straddling sehun

 **pcyoyo** : shirtless

 **pcyoyo** : while making out

 **pcyoyo** : i needed to bleach my eyes

 **pcyoyo** : while saying some inappropriate words which i won't share with you for your sake, mainly jongin's since he's an innocent child uwu ily nini

 **pcyoyo** : so we came to the conclusion that sebaek are both freaking weirdos 

 **pcyoyo** : and i'll remain scarred for life, with this burden that i have no one to share with

_**dumber** added **dumb** to the group_

**dumber** : chanyeol is just jealous of the healthy and strong relationship me and sehunnie have

 **pcyoyo** : as if

 **dumber** : you're free anytime to join us chanyeollie ;)

 **pcyoyo** : EW E W EWWWW BAEKHYUN E W I HATE U UGH

 **xiuminseok** : Leave please

 **bunnyeon** : I think I'm just going to not comment on this and remain silent.

 **sheepxing** : me too

 **dumb** : well chanyeol i don't care about you but i had such a great time yesterday

 **dumb** : we should totally repeat that baekhyunnie 

 **xiuminseok** : Leave please.

 **pcyoyo** : delete urself sehun pls

 **pcyoyo** : i have just one more thing to say 

 **pcyoyo** : i love you junmyeon hyung, you're my favorite 

 **bunnyeon** : Aw, Chanyeol! I love you too! 

 **dumber** : what did you do

 **pcyoyo** : what

 **pcyoyo** : can't i express my enormous love for junmyeon hyung??

 **xiuminseok** : Oh you must've done something

 **bunnyeon** : What are they talking about Chanyeol?

 **pcyoyo** : nothing hyung it's nothing they're just messing with me haha

 **pcyoyo** : but i might or might not have broken your favorite mug

 **bunnyeon** : PARK CHANYEOL!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so here's the chapter two! yay!  
> i'm posting this before i change my mind so if there are some mistakes i'm sorry i'll re-read tomorrow or something.  
> jongdae will probably appear in the next or the other chapter and as for kyungsoo...well he'll appear eventually hahah sorry  
> i wanted to use some pictures in following chapters but idk how to add them? :(


	3. iii

_**EXO** _

 

 **dumb** : what highly amuses me is the fact that

 **dumb** : giant chanyeol in his 6ft tall glory got his ass handed to him by tiny junmyeon 

 **dumber** : lol but don't underestimate jun hyung

 **dumber** : he just look small cute and cuddly but get on his bad side as what chanyeol did and face the concequences

 **sheepxing** : may i add that he's a total beast in bed ;)

 **dumb** : YIXING SKFBEGBHEURGGFGT 

 **dumber** : you may yixing hyung ;)

 **dumber** : one question though, who bottoms?

 **sheepxing** : him obviously 

 **dumb** : hah baekyhun cough up the $20

 **dumber** : AHH HH NOO i was convinced yixing bottomed ughhh

 **bunnyeon** : Oh God, can we please not discuss our sex life. 

 **xiuminseok** : No, sorry.

 **xiuminseok** : I have a question too Yixing.

 **xiuminseok** : Does Junmyeon have any kinks? 

 **sheepxing** : ohh yes

 **sheepxing** : he loves it when i call him baby boy and pet names like honey, love, sweetheart etc.

 **bunnyeon** : oH MY GOD 

 **dumber** : huh well that's pretty vanilla of you

 **dumber** : i expected more 

 **dumb** : same tbh

 **bunnyeon** : Just because you two disgustings have every kink possible doesn't mean that us others have to have them too.

 **ninis** :Tbh I think that Junmyeon hyung liking pet names is really adorable ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **xiuminseok** : I gotta agree with Jongin

 **xiuminseok** : It is cute

 **dumber** : me and sehunnie also use pet names!! <_> Aren't we cute too?

 **xiuminseok** : No, you two are just disgusting.

 **bunnyeon** : And I thought Sehun was going to be the meanest here...

 **dumber** : y'all are just jealous

 **dumb** : where is chanyeol

 **dumb** : he hasn't said anything for a while

 **ninis** : He went out for ice cream to cheer himself up after he got scolded by Junmyeon hyung

 **bunnyeon** : Now I feel bad.. :( 

 **bunnyeon** : I'll make it up to him, I'm gonna bake him some cookies! 

 **dumber** : ooooooh i want cookies toooooo

 **ninis** : did someone say cookies

 **ninis** : I want cookies Junmy hyung  V●ω●V

 **bunnyeon** : Of course Nini, baby. I'll make some for you too!

 **dumber** : did i just get-

 **dumber** : huh

 **dumber** : i'm wounded

 **pcyoyo** : I'M BACK YOYOYOYOOY

 **pcyoyo** : first

 **pcyoyo** : sehun fuck you i could beat your noodle ass in no time

 **pcyoyo** : second awwww yixing hyung and junmyeon hyung uvu you're so adorable (˵◕ ɛ ◕˵✿)

 **pcyoyo** : third thank you jun hyung and sorry again for breaking your mug :(

 **pcyoyo** : and fourth

 **pcyoyo** : i think i saw an angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here it is the third part!  
> and as for jongdae he will be mentioned in the next chapter, but i think he won't appear :( but no worries! him and kyungsoo will eventually appear heheh


	4. iv

_**EXO** _

 

 **ninis** : what

 **ninis:** angels don't exist 

 **dumber** : not an actual angel nini

 **dumber** : every food guy is an angel for chanyeol bc he has food

 **dumber** : so 

 **dumber** :  chanyeol's just an idiot

 **sheepxing** : angels do exist, and i'm in love with one

 **dumb** : oh my god yixing hyung i'm lactose intolerant pls

 **dumber** : @bunnyeon do you see this

 **dumber** : this, this is a man

 **dumber** :  _the_  man

 **dumber** : yixing husband me

 **bunnyeon** : Oh Yixing, I love you so much! <3

 **sheepxing** : love you too baby boy <3

 **sheepxing** : no baek sorry, taken

 **ninis** : My parents right there y'all!!

 **pcyoyo** : THAT'S SO FREAKING ADORABLE I CANNOT 

 **dumber** : wounded

 **pcyoyo** : BUT NO LISTEN OKAY

 **pcyoyo** : STFU BAEKHYUN NOBODY CARES

 **pcyoyo** : I THINK I'M IN LOVE

 **pcyoyo** : LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT BASICALLY

 **pcyoyo** : i'll tell you okay

 **pcyoyo** : so you know i was getting ice cream today and oh my god i go into the park yaknow THE park and i see the most beautiful creature my eyes have ever landed upon i kid you not, that guy is literally perfect, he's even prettier than junmyeon hyung, no offense hyung

 **bunnyeon** : None taken, if that could be counted as offensive, you just said I was pretty thank you.

 **pcyoyo** : yeah ur very pretty

 **dumber** : nObOdY cArES 

 **pcyoyo** : aNYWAYS

 **pcyoyo** : i see the love of my life like 10m away from me and just stare at him while he's laughing his heart out and  _my_  heart just  _melts_

 **pcyoyo** : istg 

 **ninis** : Awhh that's so cute hyung

 **xiuminseok** : Now he's gonna tell us how his stupid ass just stared at that stranger for god knows how long and did actually nothing to get to know 'the love of his life', am I right Chanyeol?

 **pcyoyo** : yeah...

 **dumb** : not to pour salt over the wound but

 **dumb** : AHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH 

 **dumb** : i think we should change chanyeol's name to dumb 

 **xiuminseok** : No, you're the original dumb, it stays that way.

 **dumber** : dammit chanyeol u stupid

 **sheepxing** : What are you going to do now chanyeol?

 **pcyoyo** : I DON'T KNOW

 **pcyoyo** : I WANNA KMS

 **xiuminseok** : well you can't have me ;)

 **pcyoyo** : EW MINSEOK HYUNG WHY U TOO

 **xiuminseok** : idk really, i think baekhyun's shit is starting to affect me too

 **xiuminseok** : Gotta clean the apartment again

 **pcyoyo** : I feel miserable :(((

 **bunnyeon** : Oh Chanyeol.. Do you want to come over and cuddle with Xing and me? 

 **pcyoyo** : ON MY WAY (✿˵◕ ɜ◕˵)

 **ninis** : Me too? 

 **sheepxing** : ofc baby 

 **ninis** : (ꈍ ᴗ ꈍ✿)

 **dumber** : as much as i would like to join

 **dumber** : that means empty apartment to sehunnie and i

 **dumber** : no chanyeol around @ our fun time

 **pcyoyo** : like that's ever stopped you

 **pcyoyo** : btw who even said you could join 

 **dumb** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) baekkie ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **dumber** : ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **xiuminseok** : You two have no shame istg

 **dumber** : shame? idk her ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **pcyoyo** : ew guys e w

 **ninis** : Junmyeon hyung made pancakes _Baekkie_  :3

 **dumber** : i hate y'all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this in like 20 minutes lol  
> jongdae mentioned yohoo idk howi will add him ughhh i didn't think anything through i just write this on the run and post lol  
> so sorry for any mistakes & english isn't my mother language so....yeah ahaha


	5. v

_**EXO** _

 

 **dumber** : guys

 **dumber** : you're not gonna believe what i'm about to say

 **xiuminseok** : Then don't

 **dumber** : ha ha hyung funny i'm dying

 **sheepxing** : just tell us

 **dumber** : what's up xing hyung

 **sheepxing** : nothing you just woke up junmy from his nap :(

 **dumber** : oh i'm sorry

 **dumber** : anyways listen

 **dumber** : you know that boy chanyeol was talking about last week

 **dumber** : well

 **dumber** : we saw him

 **ninis** : Really? Omg

 **dumber** : yes abgebgg

 **dumber** : chanyeol and i were out to eat and we stop by the park for that tall fucker to ogle puppies as always

 **ninis:** Dammit I knew I should have gone with you 

 **bunnyeon** : We can go later Nini don't worry.

 **ninis** : thanks hyung ily  ʕ•ᴥ•ʔﾉ♡

 **dumber** : as i was saying

 **dumber** : we go there and like 5 minutes in you see chanyeol get that stupid dumb look on his face with his eyes about to fall out and his mouth wide open yaknow ew

 **dumber** : and i follow his trail of vision and see him

 **dumber** : and lemme tell you 

 **dumber** : he IS fucking gorgeous ushgfub

 **dumber** : blond hair, small, adorable kittenish lips, skinny and very nice taste in fashion i'd say

 **dumber** : totally out of here dumb chanyeol's league

 **xiuminseok** : Sounds like a snacc

 **xiuminseok** : And woah there Baekyhun, Sehun might get jealous

 **dumb** : he might not

 **dumb** : baek loves me and my d**k too much ;)

 **xiuminseok** : Disgusting

 **xiuminseok:** Putting * over letters in a word doesn't make it any less understandable 

 **dumber** : THERE'S MORE

 **dumber** : chanyeol just blantantly stares at him for 8 minutes, yes i counted

 **dumber** : and then he says 'baekhyun that's him guhgughug the love of my life look at him ohmygosh i love him' 

 **dumber** : and as the good and devoted friend i convince him to go and talk to his 'soulmate'

 **dumber** : i wish y'all were there to see that

 **dumber** : he was literally shaking and had that constipated facial expression lol i died

 **dumber** : while his soulmate bless his soul smiled kindly at him uwu it was so adorable he looked like a kitten

 **dumber** : he was shy but actually laughed at every chanyeol's dumb joke

 **dumber** : when he did chanyeol looked at him like he's the most precious thing in the world

 **dumber** : which, in that moment, for chanyeol he probably was lol

 **dumber** : long story short chanyeol got his name 

 **dumber** : and they agreed to meet on wednesday at uhh 3pm i think at the park

 **xiuminseok** : What's his name?

 **pcyoyo** :  ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　 _Jongdae_ 　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 **pcyoyo** : uigfiudgudiogbuidbgiugui 

 **pcyoyo** : SDFIGEDIUEDUIHDUOGHEGVOHERGUHEOGHTG

 **ninis** : He broke Chanyeol 

 **dumb** : chanyeol doesn't even know the guy and he's already so whipped

 **dumber** : bonus

 **dumber** : chanyeol didn't actually get a date with the guy

 **dumber** : he said his dog was very cute and that he'd like to see him more

 **dumber** : so the guy must've thought chanyeol was interested in his dog and not him lol 

 **xiuminseok** : There's no need for anyone to cock block Chanyeol, he does it himself.

 **dumb** : here he is now whining into the couch lol i'd say i feel sorry for him but that'd be lying

 **sheepxing:** damn, chanyeol  _is_  really dumb

 **pcyoyo** : THANKS HYUNG

 **bunnyeon** : It's okay Chanyeol, you'll see him again and then you can make an actual move on him, don't worry. 

 **pcyoyo** : junmyeon hyung has anyone ever told u ur the best

 **bunnyeon** : Yes, but it doesn't hurt to hear it more hehe.

 **pcyoyo** : well you are and i love u muah ( ˘ ³˘)♥

 **bunnyeon** : I love you too Yeol. <3

 **sheepxing** : and i love you both

 **xiuminseok** : ^ <3

 **dumb** : ^ <33

 **ninis** : ^ <333333

 **dumber** : ^ <33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't really like how this one turned out tbh but oh well who cares  
> comments and kudos are very much appreciated and thank you for reading <3


	6. vi

**_EXO_  
**

 

 **xiuminseok** : We're out of milk

 **dumb** : so?

 **xiuminseok** : Someone go and buy it

 **dumb** : busy

 **dumber** : busy 2

 **pcyoyo** : i'll go minseok hyung, i wanted to go out anyways

 **dumber** : where to

 **pcyoyo** : idk anywhere i just want to go out

 **dumb** : who in their right mind wants to  _just go out_

 **dumb** : oh

 **dumb** : me

 **dumb** : ( ͡⚆ل͜ ͡⚆)

 **dumb** : so this isn't about a certain kittenish blondie? ( ͡⚆ل͜ ͡⚆)

 **dumber** : ( ͡⚆ل͜ ͡⚆)

 **pcyoyo** : stop using that emoji it's ugly and creepy it might scare nini

 **pcyoyo** : or jun hyung

 **dumber** : ( ͡⚆ل͜ ͡⚆)

 **bunnyeon** : Chanyeol, don't. 

 **pcyoyo** : and no this isn't about jongdae i just wanna go out 

 **pcyoyo** : for some fresh air and u know 

 **pcyoyo** : stuff

 **pcyoyo** : is something wrong jun hyung?

 **dumber** : SURE CHANYEOL 

 **bunnyeon** : It's okay Chanyeol, don't worry about me, go out and spend a nice day outside. :)

 **pcyoyo** : DSADFUOSGBFUKSBGUKERUHERIUOGFVFG HYUNG WHATS WRONG

 **xiuminseok** : Yeah Junmyeon what's happened?

 **ninis** : junmy hyung :((

 **bunnyeon** : It's nothing really, just had a fight with my parents, not a big deal.

 **pcyoyo** : NOT A BIG DEAL MY ASS

 **pcyoyo** : I'M COMING OVER 

 **pcyoyo** : MINSEOK HYUNG FUCK UR MILK THIS IS IMPORTANTER

 **pcyoyo** : WHERES YIXING

 **dumb** : importanter

 **dumber** : importanter

 **xiuminseok** : Chanyeol please contain your stupidity

 **ninis** : I'm coming too!

 **ninis** : Yixing hyung's at work, he's coming home late tonight :((

 **dumber** : this calls for drastic measures then

 **dumber** : sehunnie we're going too

 **dumb** : i don't want to

 **pcyoyo** : ur going or help me god imma slap ur ass into next century

 **dumb** : okay okay no need to be so aggressive

 **pcyoyo** :  (┛◉Д◉)┛彡┻━┻

 **bunnyeon** : Oh guys, you don't have to really.

 **dumber** : shhhhh

 **dumber** : we want to 

 **bunnyeon** : Okay, okay, thank you. I love you all. <3

 **pcyoyo** : MWAH

 

                                                   »»————-　ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ    ————-««

 

 

 **sheepxing** : FUCKIG FUCK 

 **sheepxing** : I'M COMING BABY

 **pcyoyo** : chill

 **pcyoyo** : hes sleeping rn 

 **pcyoyo** : well he was when we left like 15 min afgo

 **pcyoyo** : hes ok now but 

 **pcyoyo** : uknow do ur thing

 **sheepxing** : OKAY

 **dumber** : it makes me all soft and warm inside when i see how much yixing cares about junmyeon

 **dumber** : he'd literally kill a chanyeol for him

 **ninis** : Wasn't it kill a bitch?

 **dumber** : i said what i said

 **dumber** : AND ALSO WHERE DO YOU KNOW THAT FROM

 **ninis** : Chanyeol hyung

 **dumber** : OOOH PARK CHANYEOL UR GONNA CATCH THIS FISTS ISTG IMMA BEAT UR ASS

 **dumber** : CORRUPTING OUR LIL INNOCENT BABY NINI 

 **dumb** : You do realise he's not as innocent as you think he is

 **dumber** : STFU SEHUNNIE

 **pcyoyo** : WHAT DID I DO NOW?????

 **dumber** : THE AUDACITY THIS LITTLE SHIT HAS

 **xiuminseok** : Baekhyun shut up you're giving me a headache

 **xiuminseok** : And Chanyeol i still don't have that milk

 **pcyoyo** : okay ugh omw 

 **xiuminseok** : Thank you

 **pcyoyo** : np i guess

 **dumber** : chanyeol stay outside for like an hour-hour and a half

 **pcyoyo** : why

 **dumber** : u dont wanna know

 **dumber** : im telling you for your own safety

 **dumb** : we're gonna fuck

 **pcyoyo** : I DIDNT NEED TO KNOW THAT FFS SEHUN 

 **dumb** : idc

 **pcyoyo** : AEFRUBFGBVUJB UZGH OKAY WHATEVER I HATE YOU BOTH 

 **pcyoyo** : SEE U IN HELL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here it is, another chapter! yay!  
> ahhh i don't know how to feel about this chapter tbh, i tried to make it funny and sweet but idk if i succeeded  
> i just love other members being all caring and protective of junmyeon it's my kink i love it aiodhhf sorry but yeah i love that so i wrote...something  
> hope you at least like it and thank you all for your kind comments i am really really thankful i love you all ♡


	7. vii

_**EXO** _

 

 **pcyoyo** : so

 **dumb** : no

 **pcyoyo** : u stfu i literally hate u so much

 **dumb** : not my fault

 **dumb** : we told you to stay out

 **pcyoyo** : U SAID FOR 1H

 **pcyoyo** : I WAS OUT FOR LIKE 3H

 **dumber** : lost track of time heheh

 **xiuminseok** : Disgusting.

 **sheepxing** : As much as i love you both i'll have to agree with minseok hyung here

 **sheepxing** : No one really wants to know about your sexual activities

 **dumber** : we're actually keeping it as pg as possible

 **dumber** : you know we can be worse

 **sheepxing** : Oh yeah...

 **pcyoyo** : excuse me i started talking

 **pcyoyo** : before y'all so kindly interrupted me

 **xiuminseok** : Oh do tell us Chanyeol what is so important 

 **pcyoyo** : r00d

 **pcyoyo** : anyways

 **pcyoyo** : u know i was getting UR mILK MINSEOK HYUNG 

 **pcyoyo** : and since those two spawns of satan told me to stay out i did

 **pcyoyo** : and i went to the diner near the park u know yeah but it was full unsurprisingly

 **pcyoyo** : so i just decided to go and eat in the park

 **pcyoyo** : and i fucking see _him_

 **pcyoyo** :  _Jongdae_ (ó ꒳ ò✿)

 **ninis** : Oh ohhhh did you talk to him?

 **pcyoyo** : yea i gathered enough courage and approached him

 **pcyoyo** : and then i saw that he was crying 

 **pcyoyo** : i was ready to kill

 **pcyoyo** : i asked him what was wrong but he didn't want to answer me which is understandable sjkdjdj we barely know each other 

 **pcyoyo:** but when he calmed down and cheered up a bit i found out a...thing

 **pcyoyo** : he has a fucking bOYFRIEND

 **xiuminseok** : I can hear Chanyeol's wallows to here 

 **bunnyeon** : Oh, no. :(

 **pcyoyo** : nevermind

 **pcyoyo:** i just want to throttle whoever made him sad and crY

 

_**dumb** changed **pcyoyo'** s name to **whipped**_

**whipped** : well ur not wrong

 **whipped** : he actually showed me his boyfriend's picture 

 **whipped** : said his name was changmin, shim changmin

 **dumber:** bond, james bond 

 **whipped** : so ofc what i did when i got home after comforting him and asking about his puppy bcb iT _IS SO DAMN ADORABLE_ and dae talking about him is so precious i'm in love

 **dumb** : we been know that

 **dumber** : dae ( ͡☉ ͜ʖ ͡☉)

 **whipped** : was searching for that changmin guy and i actually found him

 **whipped** : and

 **whipped** : jsadbfjsbgfsbgujergnfeg

 **whipped** : 

[[photo]](https://goo.gl/images/Ns8Q3y)

**whipped** : 

[[photo]](https://goo.gl/images/gUcS1M)

**whipped** :

[[photo]](https://hype.my/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/TVXQ-Rise-As-God-Changmin-Comeback.jpg)

**dumber** : damn

 **dumber** : sorry chanyeol sweetie but woah totally beat u

 **whipped** : I KNOW

 **whipped** : EVEN HIS BOYFRIEND IS PERFECT

 **whipped** : I CANT COMPARE

 **bunnyeon** : Oh my, he looks so hadsome, like a model! 

 **whipped** : he probably is flnhjlhnfg

 **whipped** : dae is perfect their puppy is perfect changmin is perfect they're just a pretty little perfect family ugh

 **xiuminseok** : daddy material

 **dumb** : your inner hoe is showing

 **xiuminseok** : I know

 **whipped** : i found dae's ig too wanna see some pics?

 **ninis** : YES!!

 **whipped** : 

[[photo]](https://qph.fs.quoracdn.net/main-qimg-a9a3c030a73132f800e7b0cec869f47a)

**whipped** : 

[[photo]](https://www.allkpop.com/upload/2017/07/af_org/15211258/EXO-Chen.jpg)

**whipped** : 

[[photo]](https://pm1.narvii.com/6542/7726422fab7bbef1dbed6eae1601e294411d965b_hq.jpg)

**whipped:**

[[photo]](https://data.whicdn.com/images/91657376/large.jpg)

**whipped:**

[[photo]](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CBP5NipUwAERmr-.jpg)

**whipped** : :))

 **xiuminseok** : woah

 **xiuminseok** : i'd tap that

 **whipped** : the only tapping will be from my hand to ur face if u dont back off from my manz

 **dumb** : i'd love to see that

 **dumb** : chanyeol would get his ass handed to him by a short person again

 **dumber** : i told you he's so out of chanyeol's league look at him

 **dumb** : they both look like models 

 **dumber** : when will you chanyeol

 **dumber:**  yeah, never

 **ninis** : They're all so handsome

 **ninis** : I feel threatened

 **bunnyeon** : There's no need to, Nini. You're the most handsome!

 **ninis** : ʕ ꈍᴥꈍʔ

 **dumber:** changmin and jongdae are actually pretty couple goals

 **dumber** : i ship

 **whipped** : DJDFOUSBGUOBDGUOBSDUGOBEGG HEY 

 **dumber** : oh yeah sorry

 **dumber** : no ew they're ugly ew nah

 **whipped:** don't lie

 **bunnyeon** : Jongdae looks so cute on that picture where he has his hands on his face, like a baby. 

 **sheepxing** : Too much handsomeness to handle for me I'm out

 **dumber:** they broke everyone with their visuals

 **dumber** : _power couple_

 **whipped** : r u doing this on purpose

 **dumber** : naaaaaah

 **dumber** : just

 **dumber** : CHANGDAE OTP 4EVER 

 **dumb** : uahauhauhauh lol 

 **dumber** : sehunnie join my club

 **dumb** : no

 **dumber** : :((

 **dumb** : okay okay i'm joining

 **dumber** : :33

 **whipped:** WHO'S WHIPPED NOW MOTHERFUCKER

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't really like how this chapter turned out but...oh well  
> AND AKJDSAOFHOSUFHSOU i don't know how to properly add pictures here so i did something idk what i even did do i'm dumb


	8. viii

_**EXO** _

 

 **whipped** : in this episode of daily yeol you'll be seeing

 **whipped** : yeol visiting his baby nini at his new work uwu (◕ᴗ◕✿)

 **whipped** : following sebaek on their date and spying on them 

 **whipped** : yeol eating dinner at his favorite restaurant 'casa de sebaekyeol'

 **whipped** : and listening to sebaek go at it like every OTHER FUCKING NIGHT

 **whipped** : stay tuned!

 **dumb** : what new job

 **bunnyeon** : Sehun!! How do you not know, he told us last night!

 **dumb** : i wasn't present

 **sheepxing** : yes you were??

 **dumb** : physically yes but mentally no

 **dumb** : i was in my own world

 **xiuminseok** : I don't want to know

 **whipped** : well now u know 

 **whipped** : he teaches lil kids dancing uwu isn't that just adorable

 **bunnyeon** : Oh and, Chanyeol, your baby Nini? Last time I checked he was my baby. And Yixing's. 

 **bunnyeon** : Don't try to steal our child.

 **whipped** : okay okay sorry fskdfbsdkfbsf dont hurt me

 **bunnyeon** : (´ ᴗ｀✿)

 **sheepxing** : adorable

 **ninis:** ILY JUNMY HYUNG

 **bunnyeon** : I love you too, baby.

 **dumb** : i choose to remain silent

 **xiuminseok** : Good.

 **dumber** : chanyeol

 **dumber** : you do realise sehunnie and i can see what you wrote for your daily yeol

 **dumber** : and that you intend to follow us today

 **whipped** :.........

 **whipped** : WELL SHIT

 **whipped** : naaaaaah i won't do that

 **whipped** : issa joke

 **whipped** : why would i do that pffff

 **dumb** : yeah chanyeol why would you do that

 **ninis** : He once told me he wanted to see what you two do when you're alone on your date

 **whipped** : JONGIN 

 **ninis** : What? I wasn't supposed to say that?

 **whipped** : NO

 **ninis** : Oh...Sorry :(

 **whipped** : ITS OKAY ITS OKAY I STILL LU

 **dumber** : lol yeol

 **dumber** : if you wanted to know you could've just asked ;))

 **whipped** : OUSAFHOUIFHOSUIF U KNOW WHAT I DONT WANNA KNOW BYE

 **bunnyeon** : Instead of that Chanyeol, do you want to come over? I'm making cake! The rest of you are all invited of course!

 **xiuminseok** : I can't 

 **ninis** : Me neither :(

 **whipped** : YES IM COMING UWAUFHSF

 **sheepxing** : Don't worry nini we'll save some for you 

 **ninis** : thankyouuuu (˵◕ ɛ ◕˵✿)

 **dumber** : we can't come too bc you know

 **dumber** : date ;)

 **whipped** : ew

 **bunnyeon** : Ah no; why ew Chanyeol..They're so cute, going on dates and being sweet towards each other. 

 **bunnyeon** : I feel like a proud mother.

 **whipped:** they aremt ur children tho

 **whipped** : only nini is

 **sheepxing** : No you all are

 **sheepxing** : We just love nini the most uahahhahaha

 **dumb** : r00d

 **bunnyeon** : He's kidding! We love you all equally! <3

 **whipped** : (ꈍ ᴗ ꈍ✿)

 **dumber** : (ꈍ ᴗ ꈍ✿)

 **dumb** : (ꈍ ᴗ ꈍ)

 **xiuminseok** : You and your fragile masculinity 

 **xiuminseok** : (ꈍ ᴗ ꈍ✿)

 **ninis** : (ꈍ ᴗ ꈍ✿)

 **bunnyeon** : (ꈍ ᴗ ꈍ✿)

 **sheepxing** : Junmy no

 **bunnyeon** : Junmy yes.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand again idk what even is this but OH WELL 8th chapter is out yay  
> this wasn't funny at all sjbfsbgousgb there isn't really roasting bc idk how to roast people smh  
> and let's pretend here that junmy knows how to cook really really well :3333


	9. ix

_**EXO** _

 

 **whipped** : oh my

 **whipped** : god

 **whipped** : guys

 **whipped** : it's wednesday

 **whipped** : today's my date with jongdae swfbdfbgodagbeangoefg

 **dumber** : is it really a date

 **whipped** : details details

 **whipped:** WHAT DO I WEAR

 **whipped:** WHAT DO I DO

 **whipped** : WHAT DO I SAY ALJSFOASFOFH OMG IM STRESSED

 **bunnyeon** : Calm down Chanyeol, Nini and I can come over and help you choose your outfit?

 **whipped:** yeah thatd be great thanks huynfg 

 **ninis** : He's broken

 **dumber** : i'm coming too i wanna make fun of chanyeol a lil bit

 **whipped** : ur presence is not required or wanted baekhyun

 **dumber** : idc i'm coming

 **dumber** : i have an advice for how you should behave tho

 **dumber** : just be yourself

 **dumber** : but not too loud

 **dumber:** or clumsy

 **dumber:** or stupid

 **dumb** : you just told him not to be himself 

 **dumb** : be cool chanyeol, be like me

 **whipped** : LOL YEAH SURE

 **sheepxing** : just be yourself chanyeollie

 **sheepxing:** don't listen to them

 **whipped** : thank you hyung

 **whipped** : u and jun are the only ones who actually help me

 **xiuminseok** : Right

 **ninis** : why don't you take toben with you? 

 **ninis** : Because he also has a dog and you know....

 **whipped** : GREAT IDEA NINI ABFWBFSBGSBGG

 **whipped** : THANKS

 **whipped:** i'm nervous

 **whipped:** what if he decides he doesn't like me

 **whipped:** i mean we did talk twice but he might've just been kind that first time yaknow

 **whipped** : and the second time like upset and yaknwoooooo

 **dumber** : no chanyeol

 **dumber:** everyone likes you

 **dumber** : there's not a person that doesn't

 **dumber:**  you're just too adorably dumb for people not to like you

 **dumber** : i'm 100% sure he will like you

 **dumber:** from what i've seen he looked like he actually enjoyed your company there

 **dumber:** so no

 **dumber** : there's no reason for you to feel nervous or self conscious about that

 **xiuminseok** : Wow

 **xiuminseok** : Did _the_ Byun Baekhyun just give a serious advice

 **whipped** : thank you baekkie 

 **xiuminseok** : Write this date in your calendars kids because it's a national holiday

 **dumber** : shut up sjdksjsjd

 **dumber** : i can be serious when the time asks for it

 **dumb:** he's right

 **dumb:** he's comforted me numberous times

 **dumb:** and given me some great advices

 **dumb** : thank you for that baek

 **dumb:** i really love you

 **dumber** :i love you too sehunnie

 **dumber** : so much

 **ninis:** and now sehun is showing affection in public

 **ninis:** what is this

 **whipped:**  no PDA

 **dumb:** fuck you

 **whipped:** lool sorry ok 

 **bunnyeon:** You're so cute I'm squealing.

 **ninis:**  sebaek are pretty good couple

 **ninis** : but let's be honest here

 **ninis:** _the_ power couple

 **ninis** : the best couple out there

 **ninis** : the most adorable and loving couple areeee

 **dumber** : CHANGDAE

 **ninis** : xingmyeon

 **whipped** :......

 **whipped:** baekhyun really

 **whipped:** ARE U FOR REAL RIGHT NOW

 **dumber** : UAHAUHAUHAUH SORRY JUST KIDDING AHAHAHA

 **dumber:** lol

 **ninis:** _**xingmyeon**_

 **ninis:** my parents 

_**ninis** changed their name to **xingmyeon enthusiast**_

**xingmyeon** **enthusiast:** (◡‿◡✿)

 **bunnyeon** : Aw Nini my baby <3

 **whipped:** jongin xingmyeon #1 fan

 **xingmyeon enthusiast:** \+ the president of xingmyeon fanclub

 **bunnyeon** : I want to be the president of Chandae fan club!

 **dumber** : I'M THE PRESIDENT OF CHANGDAE FANCLUB

 **whipped:** joining xingmyeon

 **whipped** : do u really hate me that much baek

 **xiuminseok:** Baekhyun has to shit on Chanyeol as much as he can now after all that deep wise words

 **sheepxing** : i'm in chandae

 **xiuminseok** : I'll choose xingmyeon for now

 **dumb:** me too

 **dumber** : SEHUNNIEEEEEEE

 **dumber:** YOU GOTTA BE IN MY CLUB 

 **dumb:** ugh yeah okay

 **xingmyeon enthusiast** : mine is the biggest HAHA SUCK IT 

 **whipped:** isn't it sad that no one mentioned sebaek

 **xingmyeon enthusiast:** what's a sebaek?

 **whipped:** LOL SAFNSNFSFSFF BUURN

 **dumber** : we don't need a fan club

 **dumber** : we have chanyeol 

 **dumber** : our _biggest_ fan 

 **whipped** : STFU AHSFLSWBFBSGJBSGKJBSG

 **whipped** : I HATE YOU

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sufbiusbfgisugbfg omg this is so bad what am i even doing anymore ughhh i feel like it's getting worse with every following chapter


	10. x

_**EXO** _

 

 **bunnyeon** : Chanyeol are you home? How was the date?   
  
**xiuminseok** : he obviously isn't, hence the silent chat  
  
**sheepxing** : ^  
  
**bunnyeon** : I'm worried, it's 10 PM already. They were supposed to meet at 3 PM..  
  
**dumb** : don't worry junmy hyung he'll be fine  
  
**dumber** : yeah it's chanyeol  
  
**bunnyeon** : That's mostly why I'm worried..  
  
**whipped** : i'm here don't worry everything's fine  
  
**whipped** : and firstly, it wasn't a date, it was a friendly meet up  
  
**whipped** : secondly, it was okay i guess  
  
**dumb** : you guess  
  
**whipped** : yeah he was funny and cute and adorable and just perfect  
  
**whipped** : he was wearing an oversized sweater and was looking all soft with his sweater paws and cute kittenish smiles  
  
**whipped** : i wanted to wrap him in a blanket and hug and protect from this cruel cruel world  
  
**dumber** : i can imagine it  
  
**dumber** : and your facial expressions  
  
**dumber** : varying from your infamous constipated smile to trying to hide your inner fangirl 3S-squealing screaming and squishing   
  
**xiuminseok** : your decriptions of chanyeol's expressions never fail to impress me with how stupid they are  
  
**dumber** : well my name isn't dumber for nothing   
  
**dumb** : lol   
  
**bunnyeon:** Don't mind them Chanyeol, continue.  
  
**whipped** : okay  
  
**whipped** : it was nice, toben and his dog leia liked each other, he likes coffee too, he's actually really smart, his best friend's name is kyungsoo, it's that guy from the picture i sent you, the one that has him, changmin and another person and that other person is kyungsoo  
  
**whipped** : he has a cat too, the dog is changmin's and the cat is his and his name is han solo  
  
**dumber** : wow star wars, i stan intellecuals  
  
**xiuminseok** : wow he likes coffee, i stan an intellectual  
  
**whipped** : overall it was fun  
  
**sheepxing** : why do i feel like there's a but  
  
**whipped** : he said 'i feel like we're gonna become great friends'  
  
**ninis** : Oh shit  
  
**whipped** : which i kind of expected to be honest  
  
**whipped** : but it doesn't mean it doesn't make me sad lol  
  
**bunnyeon** :I'm sorry Chanyeollie..  
  
**whipped** : it's okay  
  
**whipped** : i've thought about it and  
  
**whipped** : i'm okay with just being his friend  
  
**whipped** : i'd be stupid to blow off a great friendship over some stupid feelings  
  
**whipped** : which i'm sure will go away soon   
  
**whipped** : it's not like i love him or something, i don't even know him properly  
  
**dumb** : wow i stan an intellectual  
  
**bunnyeon** : What does that even mean?  
  
**dumb** : idk i saw baek and min hyung write it  
  
**xiuminseok** : And Oh Sehun reclaims his crown as The Dumb, i ask for an applause  
  
**whipped** : *applauds*  
  
**dumber** : *applauds* x2  
  
**dumb** : thank you peasants  
  
**dumber** : lol peasants  
  
**ninis** : hun is over, cancelled  
  
**bunnyeon** : Even though it makes me sad, I'm glad you didn't give up on him and your friendship Chanyeol.   
  
**whipped** : yeah thanks junmy hyung  
  
**bunnyeon** : Any time, if you ever feel like talking to someone or if you just need a hug, I'm here. Yixing too!  
  
**sheepxing** : yep   
  
**dumber** : me too  
  
**ninis** : me too!  
  
**xiuminseok** : me too  
  
**dumber** : Sehun?  
  
**dumb** : what?  
  
**ninis** : ......  
  
**dumb** : Oh yeah okay me too  
  
**whipped** : i love you guys, you're always there for me and i'm so grateful, it all goes the same way for all of you with me   
  
**whipped:** okay i'm off to bed i feel tired   
  
**whipped** : night <3  
  
**bunnyeon** : Good night Chanyeollie, sleep well. <3  
  
**sheepxing** : good night  
  
**dumb** : gn  
  
**dumber** : good night  
  
**xiuminseok** : night  
  
**ninis** : night night

 **ninis:** i love it when we have our soft group moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry for not updating this long i had to deal with some issues and i've been feeling down lately and just couldn't make myself write anything and i'm sorry for that...also thank you for leaving such kind comments and kudos i really appreciate it and that motivates me to write more and just really, thank you ily all <3 have a great day!~


	11. xi

_**EXO** _

 

 **dumber** : why is it that this chat is dead whenever chanyeol isn't whining about jongdae

 **xiuminseok** : maybe because we all basically live with each other and there is no need for us to text

_**whipped** changed his name into **pcyoyo**_

**dumb:** y'all pcyoyo is back!!

 **pcyoyo** : missed it

 **dumber** : but whipped suited you :( but also i get why you changed it

 **pcyoyo** : yeah 

 **pcyoyo:** i'm talking to jongdae right now and i cAN'T 

 **pcyoyo:** he's so cute and the way he wRITES JUST IS ADORABLE 

 **pcyoyo:** he was telling me how cute han solo was while sleeping and send me a thousand of pictures and the only thing i could think of is how cute HE was i-

 **dumber:** lmao you're like that 

 **dumber:** she thought the view was pretty but i thought she was prettier

 **dumber:** or smth

 **dumber:** except that the view is the cat and you're gay 

 **dumb:** it has the same energy

 **xiuminseok:** yo jongin has finally shown his true form 

 **xiuminseok:** sehun was right 

 **xiuminseok:** i can't tell you what it was but i can tell you it was a bit traumatising 

 **dumb:** HA what did i tell you everyone 

 **dumb:** right in your faces

 **dumb:** you can drop the cute and innocent shit now jongin

 **bunnyeon:** I don't believe it. 

 **sheepxing:** well since it's coming from minseok 

 **sheepxing:** i guess we have 3 children now 

 **dumber:** KSKSKSKSKS JONGIN JUST BECAME AN ORPHAN LMAO 

 **dumber:** but now i'm really interested in what has happened to change minseok's mind 

 **dumber:** too bad he can't tell us ( ‾ ʖ̫ ‾)

 **dumb:** it was just a matter of time jongin was exposed

 **bunnyeon:** This is tragic. 

 **bunnyeon:** But no, Yixing. We still have four children, we aren't abandoning anyone. 

 **sheepxing:** i know i was just kidding 

 **sheepxing:** he's still jongin 

 **pcyoyo:** you're still favoritising jongin djdjjd

 **pcyoyo:** if it were me or sehun you'd throw us to the wolves 

 **sheepxing:** that's true

 **xiuminseok:** at least you acknowledge it

 **dumber:** how did we from talking about how cute jongdae was and how chanyeol was whipped for him get to giving up children 

 **dumber:** i think what would be better than throwing chanyeol to the wolves is to sell him, i'm sure those muscles could be of some use

 **xiuminseok:** oh yeah as working force

 **dumber:** i meant something else but yeah sure

 **ninis:** what has just happened 

 **ninis:** y'all are insane

 **xiuminseok:** look who's talking 

 **ninis:** ok ok i'm sorry

 **ninis:** everyone EXCEPT minseok hyung is insane 

 **dumb:** oh are little nini's feelings hurt?

 **ninis:** fuck you too 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi :)  
> so the 11th chapter is out and is super short, like the other chapters but...who cares right yeah  
> i am SO not satisfied with this, i basically hate it but i haven't updated in a month and i felt guilty so i wrote this crap. also, i'm really sorry for not updating but i just wasn't feeling it you know, i don't 'feel it' even now but...whatever  
> i'll try and make the following chapters more interesting when i write them, but also school is starting so....less time for writing and updating :)) i'm soorryyy i'll try and update as much as i can but i can't promise anything....  
> thank you for reading, take care and have a great day!! <33333


	12. xii

_**THREE MUSKETEERS** _

 

 **doksoo:** and what did he tell you?

 **maxmin:** he said he'd be there by noon and i said okay i can work with that but then 

 **andwae:** hi hello sorry for interupting 

 **andwae:** but i have two announcements!

 **maxmin:** hi daeee

 **andwae:** do you want the good or the better first?

 **doksoo:** good

 **maxmin:** better

 **andwae:**...

 **maxmin:** good

 **doksoo:** better

 **andwae:** okay you know what

 **andwae:** i'll tell you the good one first

 **andwae:** i have a new friend!

 **doksoo:** what???

 **doksoo:** you?? a new friend?? sure

 **maxmin:** good joke dae 

 **andwae:** sjskshsjsj it's truE

 **andwae:** his name is chanyeol, i met him some days ago in the park he said our dog was cute ofc he's cute it's our dog and we actually hung out yesterday and i met his dog toben and he's A CUTIE he's so adorable okay jsskjsjs

 **doksoo:** okay 

 **maxmin:** wait what how when whaT 

 **maxmin:** why didn't you tell us earlier? 

 **maxmin:** how old is he what does he look like who are his parents where does he live what's his blood type

 **andwae:** jsjsjsjsjs

 **doksoo:** protective boyfriend mode ON 

 **andwae:** he's 23 like me, i actually don't have his instagram or anything i have to ask him but he's tall like really tall, tall like you changminnie, uhh has big ass ears and is basically like an overgrown puppy

 **andwae:** he's very nice you'd like him

 **doksoo:** sure

 **maxmin:** okay and what's the better thing you have to tell us

 **andwae:** oh yeah! 

 **andwae:** i'm on work break for three weeks from today! 

 **maxmin:** omg great 

 **maxmin:** you get to sleep in 

 **maxmin:** you have to take more care of yourself and not overwork 

 **doksoo:** disgusting 

 **andwae:** HSJDHDJDJD ILY MIN <3

 **maxmin:** love you too dae <3

 **doksoo:** remind me why am i in this group chat with you again

 **doksoo:** actually, why am i even friends with you in the first place

 **doksoo:** you're embarrassing and disgusting, what benefit of this friendship i get

 **doksoo:** NOTHING

 **maxmin:** you love us

 **maxmin:** and you have no other friends beside us

 **andwae:** you get to see our handsome faces and our cute pets every day

 **doksoo:** think again

 **andwae:** ok r00d

 **andwae:** come over in like half an hour i'm buying ice cream and we're gonna watch movies

 **doksoo:** that's what i'm talking about

 **maxmin:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 

* * *

 

 

_**EXO** _

 

 **pcyoyo:** my junmyeon feels are tingling 

 **pcyoyo:** what's going on

 **dumber:** hsjddjdjjd the fuck 

 **dumb:** your junmyeon feels, okay

 **pcyoyo:** i'm dead serious, something must've happened 

 **xiuminseok:** junmyeon?

 **xiuminseok:** yixing?

 **dumber:** tell us everything's fine so we can make fun of chanyeol 

 **sheepxing:** uh

 **sheepxing:** chanyeol's right, something happened

 **pcyoyo:** WHAT DID I TELL YOU 

 **pcyoyo:** MY JUNMYEON FEELS NEVER LIE

 **dumb:** that's- 

 **dumb:** disgusting and creepy but at the same time impressive

 **dumber:** what happened?

 **sheepxing:** he fought with his parents again...

 **pcyoyo:** ISTFG

 **pcyoyo:** iF THEY WEREN'T OLDER THAN ME AND IF IT WOULDN'T GET JUNYMEON IN EVEN BIGGER SHIT I'D GIVE THEM A PIECE OF MY MIND SJDKDJDKD

 **pcyoyo:** i axtually hate jthem 

 **dumb:** this is one of those rare times i agree with chanyeol 

 **ninis:** ok but chanyeol looks kind of scary 

 **dumber:** jydjsksjjsjs ok yea

 **dumber:** he's  _pissed_

 **dumb:** is junmyeon okay yixing?

 **sheepxing:** yeah it's okay now, he calmed down 

 **sheepxing:** but i think it was more serious than usual, he seemed pretty shaken up 

 **xiuminseok:** as long as he has you, he'll be okay

 **sheepxing:** i hope 

 **pcyoyo:** MY HEART HURTS 

 **pcyoyo:** JUNMY DOESN'T DESERVE THIS HE'S LITERALLY THE BEST PERSON EVER HE DESERVES EVERYTHING HE'S SO PRECIOUS AND LOVING AND JUST SHDISHDKDHDJDJDJ

 **ninis:**...yeah

 **dumber:**  lmao reading this you'd think chanyeol had a crush on junmyeon jskdkd

 **dumb:** >_>

 **dumb:** chanyeol went from beserker mode to sitting in a corner sobbing his eyes out in the span of 0.003s

 **pcyoyo:** i'm emo 

 **dumber:** HDKDHDKDJ THAT REMINDED ME NOW OF MINSEOK'S EMO HAIRSTYLE PHASE

 **xiuminseok:** we don't talk about that. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is pure trash enjoy


	13. xiii

_**EXO** _

 

 **sheepxing:** chanyeol guess who we just saw

 **xiuminseok:** who's we?

 **sheepxing:** junmyeon and i

 **sheepxing:** i decided to take him out to cheer him up a bit

 **dumber:** ahhh yixing you're literally the best boyfriend ever i wish i had someone as attentive and sweet as you

 **dumb:** uh hello?

 **dumber:** hi sehunnie

 **pcyoyo:** hdkddjdkdhkf

 **pcyoyo:** who did you see xing?

 **sheepxing:** your boyfriend jongdae and his boyfriend changmin 

 **dumber:** did you just-

 **dumber:** oh my god what has this world turned into

 **pcyoyo:** BDKDHDJD OMG WHERE

 **sheepxing:** uhh somewhere between minseok's workshop and mcdonalds

 **sheepxing:** they entered jinyoung's rental shop and...rented something i guess

 **xiuminseok:** are you

 **xiuminseok:** are you following them?

 **sheepxing:** what?? noo of course not!!

 **dumber:** yeah we believe you, sure

 **sheepxing:** do you want to know or not 

 **ninis:** yes

 **dumb:** no

 **dumber:** don't listen to sehun he's dumb

 **sheepxing:** they are now in a pet shop 

 **dumber:** are they holding hands

 **dumber:** OMG DID YOU SEE THEM KISS HDJDJDJF

 **sheepxing:** double yes

 **dumber:** HDKDHDKDJDJD tHTATS FREAKING ADORABLE

 **sheepxing:** oh damn right it is 

 **sheepxing:** ok bad news, after meeting up with kyungsoo we lost them 

 **sheepxing:** ok now junmy and i are gonna enjoy our date bye

 **dumber:** we appreciate your sacrfise 

 **pcyoyo:** damn 

* * *

 

_**THREE MUSKETEERS** _

 

 **andwae:** am i the only one who felt like we were being followed? 

 **maxmin:** uhh yeah?

 **maxmin:** i didn't notice anything

 **andwae:** jdkdjdj those movies are starting to get to my head now great

 ㅡ

 **maxmin:** kyungsoo

 **maxmin:** soo

 **doksoo:** no

 **doksoo:** i'm not giving you my darth vader sticker 

 **doksoo:** it's mine

 **maxmin:** pleaseee

 **maxmin:** you already have four

 **doksoo:** still a no

 **maxmin:** OH COME ON 

* * *

 

 

**_EXO_ **

 

 **dumber:** i want to eat ice cream

 **dumber:** chanyeol go buy me some

 **pcyoyo:** no

 **dumber:** what do you have sehun for

 **dumber:** cuddles and sex of course

 **dumber:** and he's handsome so we're an aestethically pleasing couple 

 **xiuminseok:**  you're sayingas if you could please anyone other beside sehun 

 **dumber:** just what did i do to deserve to be slandered every single day

 **xiuminseok:** exist

 **bunnyeon:** You're so mean Minseok, but that was really funny! 

 **dumber:** ET TU MI FILI!

 **pcyoyo:** HSJDHDH GUYS DID JONGIN TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED AT HIS WORK TODAY 

 **xiuminseok:** no

 **ninis:** ugh thank you chanyeol 

 **ninis:** nothing big, just that when i told one of my kids, minhyung, that he should do a move differently he just,,, kicked me in the balls

 **dumber:** DJDKSHDKDHDKDJF

 **dumber:** that kid's my spirit animal 

 **dumb:** serves you right 

 **ninis:** thank you my supportive friends! 

 **dumb:** anytime

 **dumb:** chanyeol could you please stop blasting that shit on

 **pcyoyo:** excuse you but this isn't shit

 **pcyoyo:** this is high quality music

 **ninis:** what are you listening to

 **dumber:** taylor swift

 **xiuminseok:** so it is shit

 **pcyoyo:** hEY

 **pcyoyo:** i don't make fun of your music

 **dumber:** yeah because we don't listen to taylor swift 

 **dumber:** we have taste

 **pcyoyo:** is that so?

 **pcyoyo:** okay then i'll make sure to turn it on full volume 

 **dumber:** just try and i'll chop off your dick

 **pcyoyo:** oh if you could only reach it 

 **dumber:** THAT'S IT YOU LITTLE SHIT YOU'RE DEAD

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i decided to change it up a bit because i didn't like it so i deleted some chapters and some comments got deleted too aND I'M SO SORRY DHSKDHDKDHDKDJ i'm just too dumb


	14. xiv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the battle of fangirls

_**EXO** _

 

 **pcyoyo** : NAREUL MUKKO GADUNDAMYEON  
  
**pcyoyo** : SARANGDO MUKKIN CHAE  
  
**sheepxing** : miraedo mukkin chae  
  
**bunnyeon** : Keojil su eomneunde!  
  
**dumb** : what the hell is that  
  
**dumber** : hieroglyphs  
  
**pcyoyo** : YOU UNCULTURED SWINES IT'S THE NATIONAL ANTHEM  
  
**pcyoyo** : LUCIFER  
  
**pcyoyo** : FROM THE KINGS OF KPOP AKA SHINEE  
  
**dumb** : last time i checked that were big bang  
  
**sheepxing** : i don't think so  
  
**dumber** : y'all forgot suju existed?  
  
**dumb** : they are irrelevant  
  
**dumber** : YOU are irrelevant you dumb pickle  
  
**xiuminseok** : no one disrespects baekhyun's men  
  
**xiuminseok** : not even his man  
  
**dumb** : lmao y'all forgot big bang had jiyong, the legend, the myth  
  
**ninis** : you are so stupid fighting over boy groups when girl groups exist  
  
**xiuminseok** : vixx has whole six members what's your point  
  
**pcyoyo** : i'm surprised sehun even knows about the groups we're talking about  
  
**pcyoyo** : taking the fact he's so far up big bang's asses to the point of no return  
  
**dumb** : of course i'd know the groups big bang constantly beats lmaooo  
  
**dumber** : is that so  
  
**pcyoyo** : sehun you only mentioned g dragon  
  
**pcyoyo** : are you sure you're not a solo stan  
  
**dumb** : don't you put me and _that_ in the same sentence ever again  
  
**dumber** : hot  
  
**bunnyeon** : 2PM are great too!  
  
**pcyoyo** : of course you like them  
  
**dumber** : KHDKDJDKJS 2PM  
  
**sheepxing** : shut up baekhyun  
  
**sheepxing** : you stan super junior  
  
**dumber** : ugh being a suju stan in this economy is hard  
  
**dumber** : the amount of disrespect is enormous  
  
**xiuminseok** : you get what you deserve

 **ninis:** snsd stay unbothered

 **ninis:** queens

 

* * *

 

 

_**THREE MUSKETEERS** _

 

 **maxmin:** SOOO

 **doksoo:** i said no

 **maxmin:** PLEASEEE

 **maxmin:** that's the only one i need to complete my collection 

 **doksoo:** i don't care, i need it too

 **maxmin:** oh please soo

 **doksoo:** back off old man 

 **andwae:** sigh children

 

* * *

 

 

_**EXO** _

 

 **dumber:** SUPER JUNIOR

 **dumb:** BIG BANG

 **dumber:** SUPER JUNIOR

 **pcyoyo:** SHINEE

 **xiuminseok:** vixx

 **sheepxing:** oh my god

 **sheepxing:** can we just end this and agree that we all like vixx

 **sheepxing:** and that's the ultimate group because it must be gOOD if it has us all agreeing 

 **pcyoyo:** oh yeah

 **pcyoyo:** tHAT'S IT WE SEAL THE DEAL WITH VIXX

 **ninis:** cool now that you're done with your fanwars let me tell you a story about how i almost died

 **ninis:** i was walking down the street minding my own business when out of nowhere a midget comes and crashes into me, resulting me falling on the street and almost being run over by a car

 **ninis:** end of story that's it

 **pcyoyo:** i expected it to be more dramatic

 **ninis:** oh it was i saw my whole life flash in front of my eyes

 **ninis:** he didn't even say sorry or anything

 **ninis:** he wasn't even there when i got up 

 **ninis:** he simply vanished 

 **dumber:** so it was a case of hit and run

 **xiuminseok:** you are talking here so that means you're perfectly so and i don't care

 **pcyoyo:** jongin has really bad luck nowadays

 **dumb:** karma

 

* * *

 

 

**_THREE MUSKETEERS_ **

 

 **doksoo:** you won't believe what happened to me

 **doksoo:** i was late to my job interview 

 **doksoo:** and i mean  _late_  latenot my panicking over not getting there in time when i have more than half an hour but it was panicking as in i have 3 more minutes and it takes me 10 to get there shit fuck shit

 **doksoo:** so i did what anyone would do

 **doksoo:** i ran

 **doksoo:** and while running i didn't really pay any mind to my surrounding and i accidentaly knocked someone over skskdjsjs

 **doksoo:** ONTO THE STREET

 **doksoo:** i didn't stop to see if they were alright i just sprinted off and now i feel guilty

 **doksoo:** what if they got injured 

 **doksoo:** what if they are DEAD shskdjdkd

 **doksoo:** how do i know if they're okay now shit shit

 **andwae:** well

 **maxmin:** intense

 **doksoo:** thanks you're not helping at all

 **andwae:** well, if we don't hear it in the news it means they're not dead 

 **andwae:** and that's honestly the best you could get right now

 **doksoo:** yeah okay you're right 

 **maxmin:** did you get the job at least

 **doksoo:** yes

 **andwae:** that calls for a celebration!

 **andwae:** it's time for me to bring out the secret weapon that i've been hiding in my secret ice cream stash 

 **maxmin:**  it's our freezer

 **andwae:** KSKSHSHS hE DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT

 **doksoo:** i already knew it

 **andwae:** oh

 **doksoo:** yeah, you're not so secretive as you think you are

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm reflecting on changmin lmao he's a grown ass man acting like a five yr old and honestly that's so gonna be me in 10 years so  
> HAH


	15. xv

**_jongdae & chanyeol_ **

 

 **dae:** hey chanyeol! 

 **loey:** oh hi dae

 **loey:** what's up?

 **dae:** nothing much i'm bored

 **dae:** that's actually why i texted you lol

 **dae:** are you free today

 **loey:** yeah i'm free the whole day why

 **dae:** well i was wondering if you wanted to go to the dog park with me and leia today

 **dae:** changminnie and soo are busy :(

 **loey:** ss

 **loey:** wure

 **loey:** sure sorry

 **loey:** that would be great i planned on taking out toben today too

 **dae:** great then! see you at hmmm 2pm? 

 **loey:** deal

 

* * *

 

 

**_EXO_ **

 

 **pcyoyo:** GAYS

 **pcyoyo:** WE HAVE A SITUATION

 **pcyoyo:** HELPPPP

 **xiuminseok:** how do you manage to be so damn loud even through a text 

 **dumber:** that's chanyeol's talent

 **dumber:** and thereby the only one

 **ninis:** not the only one

 **ninis:** he has other,, traits

 **xiuminseok:** Like?

 **ninis:** he's stupid

 **pcyoyo:** HELLO??????

 **pcyoyo:** I TOLD YOU WE WERE HAVING A SITUATION IS NOBODY GONNA ASK ME WHAT 

 **dumber:** yes

 **ninis:** okay what situation

 **pcyoyo:** thank you!

 **pcyoyo:** and i'm seeing jongdae today

 **dumber:** OHOHOHOH

 **dumber:** why didn't you just say so

 **pcyoyo:** >:(

 **bunnyeon:** Oh! Where are you going?

 **pcyoyo:** to the doggo parkko

 **ninis:** doggo parkko

**dumber:** _doggo parkko_

**dumber:**   _d o g g o p a r k k o_

_**xiuminseok** changed **pcyoyo** 's name to  **doggo parkko**_

**doggo parkko:** har har har

 **doggo parkko:** I'M GOING INTO PANICC MODE HERE AND YOU'RE MAKING FUN OF ME SOME FRIENDS YOU ARE

 **dumber:** we always make fun of you what's the problem now

 **sheepxing:** why are you even nervous

 **sheepxing:** it's not the first time you two meet

 **bunnyeon:** Yes, but Chanyeol's puppy crush is making him nervous.

 **doggo parkko:** yeah that

 **doggo parkko:** could you come over jun if it's not too much of a trouble

 **bunnyeon:** Of course it's not! I'm running! 

 **sheepxing:** and here i thought we were gonna spend the whole morning in bed

 **sheepxing:** thanks a lot chanyeol 

 **sheepxing:** you and your stupid little boy jongdae

 **dumber:** HAHAHAHAAHAHAHHA

 **dumber:** grumpy xing is the best xing 

 **sheepxing:** oh shut up baekhyun 

 **dumber:** make me

 **xiuminseok:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **dumber:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **ninis:** baekhyun 

 **dumber:** yea

 **ninis:** have you forgotten anything

 **dumber:** umm no i don't think so why

 **ninis:** something that has to do with your boyfriend sehun

 **dumber:** no??

 **ninis:** are you for real????

 **dumber:** uh yeah seriously what's going on 

 **ninis:** i can't believe you

 **dumb:** oh

 **dumb:** okay

 **doggo parkko:** well shit

 

* * *

 

**_sehun & baekhyun _ **

 

 **baek:** when you're on your way home buy some cereal

 **baek:** cHANYEOL JUST SHOVED HIS ENTIRE FIST IN HIS MOUTH JSKSHSKSJSJ

 **baek:** PITY YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT DKFKF

 **baek:** sehunnie?

 **baek:** sehun what's jongin talking about?

 **baek:** sehuuuuun 

 **baek:** sehuuuuunniiiiiieeeeeeee

 **baek:** sehun???

 **baek:** sehun???????????

 

* * *

 

 

**_baekhyun & jongin_ **

 

 **borkhyun:** JONGIN

 **borkhyun:** WHAT WERE YOU TALKING ABOUT IN THE GC

 **borkhyun:** AND WHY IS SEHUN IGNORING ME AND NOT REPLYING TO MY MESSAGES

 **borkhyun:** WHAT'S GOING O N 

 **ninis:** i actually hate you right now

 **ninis:** don't you know what day it is today??

 **borkhyun:** uhh friday??

 **ninis:** and what happened on this exact date a year ago??????

 **borkhyun:** uhhh

 **borkhyun:** oh

 **borkhyun:** OH

 **borkhyun:** OH FUCKING SHIT

 **borkhyun:** FUCK FUCK FUCK FFCKCK I FUCKED UP FUCK 

 **ninis:** you're telling me 

 **ninis:** piece of trash 

 **borkhyun:** BSHIIIKT TJFKFUCK BTB ICMD

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is super short and shitty but   
> i don't know  
> i'm not satisfied


	16. xvi

_**EXO** _

 

 **pcyoyo:** ok so for those of you who aren't here and don't know what happened with sebaek

 **pcyoyo:** your loyal servant chanyeol is here to inform you

 **pcyoyo:** it all began on a sunday, november 27, 1992 when baby chanyeol was born

 **xiuminseok:** Chanyeol, cut the crap and tell us what happened

 **pcyoyo:** okay okay sheesh can't appreciate a good storytime

 **pcyoyo:** so junmy and i were in our living room bc i was stressing about my hangout with dae today and sehun was in their room which only the two of them enter okay i'm not EVER going into the devil's lair 

 **pcyoyo:** it's so disgusting and filthy it's even dirtier than jongin's room and y'all know what a MESS that is okay

 **pcyoyo:** ok back to the subject

 **pcyoyo:** sehun was in their room while baekhyun was out like?? i don't even know how that happened when one second baekhyun was here with us and sehun was,,, idk somewhere maybe he was hiding in the bathroom waiting for baekhyun to leave and ok idk but yeah

 **pcyoyo:** junmy and i were just chilling on our couch watching the office the legendary show when a noise startled us. it was baekhyun :0 

 **pcyoyo:** he burst through the door all sweaty and gross like he'd been running with a bouquet of flowers in his hands uwu and he didn't even spare us a glance he just BOLTED towards their lair and slammed the door open i thought they would fall off whew

 **pcyoyo:** we were just sitting there not wanting to interfere when the shouting began 'HOW COULD YOU FORGET' 'YOU KNOW HOW IMPORTANT IT IS FOR ME' -sehun

 **pcyoyo:** 'I KNOW I'M SORRY BUT I'M NOT-' -baekhyun

 **pcyoyo:** and there comes the highlight of the whole drama 'ITS BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU' -baekhyun 

 **pcyoyo:** silence, curtains closing

 **pcyoyo:** END

 **xiuminseok:** Okay so long story short, after some asskissing from baekhyun's part, sehun forgave him and now they're back at being disgusting together. 

 **sheepxing:** but what happened that got sehun so upset?

 **pcyoyo:** uhm we don't know, didn't get the chance to ask 

 **ninis:** if they want to they will tell you 

 **pcyoyo:** but how do YOU get to know and the rest of us don't

 **ninis:** best friend privilege

 **pcyoyo:** but i'm baek's best friend and i don't know..?

 **ninis:** rethink that :p

 **dumber:** we're ok everything's ok no need to worry and no need for you to know, it's between us and jongin happens to know just by accident so jongin stfu 

 **pcyoyo:** HAH

 **pcyoyo:** but i still am your best friend right baek

 **dumber:** of course

 **pcyoyo:** HAH TWICE JONGIN

> ****
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> _**THREE MUSKETEERS** _
> 
>  

**andwae:** min, take me to an sf9 conceeeeeert :((

 **maxmin:** who??

 **doksoo:** you really don't know sf9?

 **maxmin:** no? should i?

 **doksoo:** oh sorry i forgot you're an old hag 

 **doksoo:** you should

 **maxmin:** and i forgot how rude you are >:(

 **maxmin:** give me some songs of their and i'll think about taking you to see them

 **doksoo:** and kyungsoo

 **andwae:** and kyungsoo

 **maxmin:**..and kyungsoo

 **andwae:** listen to 'enough' it's their recently released song and it's SO GOOD 

 **doksoo:** okay but don't forget 'now or never' and hwiyoung's iconic hairstyle 

 **andwae:** but dawon's hair in enough :(

 **doksoo:** hwiyoung.

 **andwae:**.... OK BUT LISTEN TO EASY LOVE 

 **doksoo:** midnight road is their actual best song 

 **andwae:** i think you meant hide and seek

 **doksoo:** i said what i said

 **doksoo:** honorable mention to K.O and its LEGENDARY move

 **andwae:** don't forget jungle game and that part where the maknaes FLY

 **maxmin:** okay i asked for a song or two not their whole discography

 **andwae:** IT'S JUST TOO HARD TO CHOOSE 'A SONG OR TWO' WHEN ALL SONGS ARE PURE PERFECTION

 **doksoo:** what he said

 **maxmin:** okay let me see

 

* * *

 

 **maxmin:** guys

 **andwae:** yes?

 **maxmin:** i'm in love 

 **doksoo:** we know? you remind us every day

 **maxmin:** not that, i-

 **maxmin:** WE'RE GOING @ SF9 CONCERT 

 **andwae:** SHDKDHDKSJAKAAJAJSH

 **doksoo:** knew it

 **andwae:** it was a fullproof plan ;))

 **maxmin:** fall in love gave me an out of body experience woah

 **andwae:** i know, i know

 **doksoo:** it does that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha hi? i'm,, back? after months lol sorry idk what to tell you honestly i just siskabsksb idk where to go with this and i don't like this and AAAAAAA idk but i wanted to try continuing it once more and yeah haha sorry :)


	17. xvii

**_THREE MUSKETEERS_ **

 

 

 **andwae:** hey

 **andwae:** soo

 **andwae:** come help me dye my hair 

 **doksoo:**??? what color?

 **doksoo:** and shouldn't you be meeting up with chanyeol in like,, two hours

 **andwae:** black

 **andwae:** and that's exactly why i'm calling you you will do it quicker

 **maxmin:** SEND ME PICS

 **doksoo:** okay calm down old man

 **maxmin:** kyugsoo you know what

 **maxmin:** SHUT UP

 **andwae:** can i dye my eyebrows with this

 **doksoo:** WHY WOULD YOU DYE YOUR EYEBROWS

 **doksoo:** DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING UNTIL I ARRIVE OR I SWEAR TO GOD

 **maxmin:** cAlM DoWN olD mAn 

 **doksoo:** SHUT

 **doksoo:** ugh children 

 **doksoo:** i can't deal with you two anymore i'm giving you up to adoption

 **andwae:** at least take solo and leia

 **andwae:** i'm p sure kyungsoo would take me back or even chanyeol i'm cute 

 **maxmin:** what about me :((

 **andwae:** what about you 

 **doksoo:** perish

 **maxmin:** THIS IS BULLYING 

 **andwae:** SOO HURRY UP WILL YOU 

 **maxmin:** he can't really go that fast as he's a MIDGET

 **doksoo:** wait until this midget gets his hands on you 

 **andwae:** rip min 

 **maxmin:** ok 

 **andwae:** jk don't worry i'll protect you!! >:(

 **doksoo:** how sweet

 **maxmin:** thanks but we all know you wouldn't be able to hold him off for longer than two seconds

 **andwae:** are you saying i'm WEAK???

 **maxmin:** IDK AM I 

 **andwae:** that's so mean :'(

 **maxmin:** you would leave me all alone to DIE

 **andwae:** THAT WAS A JOKE

 **doksoo:** ahh young love

 **maxmin:** shut up you're literally younger than both of us

 **doksoo:** but mentally older

 **andwae:** can't disagree with that

 **andwae:** oh you're here dammit i was just about to do my eyebrows :)

 **maxmin:** thank god and kyungsoo

 **maxmin:** don't let him do anything stupid pls

 **andwae:** I WOULD NEVER

 **doksoo:** you would 

 **maxmin:** yes you would

 

* * *

 

 

  ** _EXO_**

 

 **pcyoyo:** i feel like something big is about to happen

 **ninis:** is it your junmyeon feels 

 **pcyoyo:** no this is different

 **pcyoyo:** i think it has to do with jongdae

 **dumb:** the fuck chanyeol you're so creepy

 **xiuminseok:** yes the 'something big' is your date today

 **pcyoyo:** for the nth time IT IS NOT A DATE HSSJDHS

 **sheepxing:** sorry to interrupt but 

 **sheepxing:** i?? love?? junmyeon??

 **sheepxing:** he came home yelling about sebaek being stupid idiots but cute idiots and just plopped onto my lap and fell asleep and i feel like my heart is gonna burst 

 **dumber:** omg xing you're so WHIPPED

 **ninis:** i can't wait for junmy to wake up and see this 

 **ninis:** THIS IS SO ADORABLE MY PARENT S

 **ninis:** XINGMYEON FANCLUB REUNITE !!

 **pcyoyo:** HDKDDHKDDHKSBDKDHE 

 **pcyoyo:** THIS

 **pcyoyo:** THIS IS THE CONTENT I SIGNED UP FOR

 **xiuminseok:** that is too cute for me to say disgusting 

 **dumber:** AND I LOVE SEHUN 

 **dumber:** HE'S THE LOVE OF MY LIFE 

 **xiuminseok:** disgusting

 **dumber:** this is homophobia

 **ninis:** sebaekophobia rather

 **sheepxing:** ABORT ABORT

 **sheepxing:** my life is endangered

 **sheepxing:** he just let out THE CUTEST LITTLE SIGH EVER 

 **sheepxing:** i'm soft so soft

 **dumb:** you're gross that's what you are

 **dumber:** SHUT UP SEHUN KSSKKD

 **ninis:** just because you're emotionally constipated doesn't mean we all are

 **sheepxing:** hh he's awake bye i'm gonna go shower him with my love

 **pcyoyo:** HSKSHDKDJ WHAT ARE YOU SO DAMN ADORABLE FOR FFS I HATE YOU 

 **pcyoyo:** but i love you mwah :(

 **ninis:** shut up and go to your date

 **pcyoyo:** IT'S N O T A DATE !!! 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um i? don't know. i had some time to write and this just,,, came out? i'm in a loving junmyeon mood these days so i reflected a little bit lol and changmin is SO DAMN OOC I'M SORRY OKAY i could've just made up a person but oh well whatever now. please tell me your thoughts because i don't know what to think of this :(( i really like it when you comment on here :(((( okay bye have a nice day all!! <3


	18. xviii

_**EXO** _

 

 **pcyoyo:** HSJDBDJ GUYS

 **pcyoyo:** JONGDAE

 **pcyoyo:** HE

 **pcyoyo:** I

 **pcyoyo:** HE DYED HIS HAIR BL A CK 

 **ninis:** omg pics or it didn't happen

**pcyoyo:[[image attached]](https://images.app.goo.gl/VuWx9UeAeDn3AeC99)**

**ninis:** i- i didn't actually think we'd get a picture i was just..joking

 **pcyoyo:** I MADE HIM POSE FOR A PICTURE BECAUSE HE'S JUST SO!! CUTE!!! L O O K 

 **bunnyeon:** He's so cute! Black hair suits him very well!! (≡^∇^≡)

 **dumber:** i want jongdae to husband me 

 **dumb:** heY!! 

 **dumber:** oh shut up you said if you didn't find jongin so disgusting you'd leave me for him

 **dumber:** FOR JONGIN 

 **dumber:** THAT SNAKE

 **ninis:** ofpdksnd who wouldn't want me i'm a catch people should be GRATEFUL that i even laid my eyes on them 

 **sheepxing:** lower your standards honey or you'll stay alone forever

 **bunnyeon:** Don't say that! Nini is very handsome, too handsome even. Don't listen to them Jongin, they're just teasing you. 

 **ninis:** junmy is the only one to be trusted here y'all ain't shit 

 **dumber:** 'y'all ain't shit' WHO EVEN SAYS THAT ANYMORE

 **ninis:** i do

 **pcyoyo:** JUNMY IS SO AHSKSHSJDJ N I C E HOW DO YOU EVEN BE MEAN TO THIS CUTE SOFT BEAN H  OW 

 **dumb:** watch it chanyeol your crush on junmyeon is showing a little

 **dumber:** a LITTLE 

 **sheepxing:** (๑•̀д•́๑)

 **ninis:** yixing is turning into junmyeon, he's using his emojis

 **dumber:** well, you are what you eat after all

 **pcyoyo:** HSKSHSKSHAKAHSKSHSSKJS THAT IS SO OLD BUT AJAJAHSJAHAHAH

 **bunnyeon:** Okay! We're NOT talking about this anymore, Chanyeol! Did you have fun with Jongdae?

 **pcyoyo:** BSKSHDLDDCOEBSLXBXLFBDMD

 **ninis:** he broke him

 **dumber:** whew the power of my future husband :p

 **sheepxing:** what do you mean? sehun didn't do anything? and he's weaker even than chanyeol so? what ×2

 **dumber:** i was talking about jongdae duh 

 **ninis:** uh huh chanyeoooool baekhyun's ought to get your mans

 **pcyoyo:** OH NO HE ISN'T 

 **pcyoyo:** keep your chummy little dirty ewsy fingers to yourself you FILTH

 **dumb:** what even is 'ewsy'

 **ninis:** chanyeol....

_**xiuminseok**  changed  **nini'** s name to  **snake**_

**xiuminseok** : why didn't i think of this earlier damn 

 **xiuminseok** : nobody touch this

 **snake** : i. hate. you.

 **pcyoyo:** okay i am calm and ready to tell you the story of my lifetime

 **xiuminseok:** if he's about to start narrating again i'm leaving this group and planet

 **pcyoyo:** damn okay i won't sheesh 

 **pcyoyo:** so we met up and i literally squealed and freaked out over his new black hair it's just so sksksjsksbshs okay and ugh i bought him ice cream >:(( because CUTE and we just talked about everything nothing and i have perhaps fallen in love even more okay loving jongdae is just INEVITABLE you'll understand once you meet him irl i swear !! i just hope he didn't notice anything okay i'm JSKSJSKDJDJD STRESSeD

 **pcyoyo:** because

 **pcyoyo:** i-i might have uhhhh put a flower in his hair???? and??  smiled?? at him??? but only might just MIGHT 

 **dumber:** sigh 

 **snake:** we can just hope jongdae's oblivious as hell and didn't notice you mooning over him because that'd be awkward

 **pcyoyo:** I CAN'T HELP IT OKAY HE'S JUST TOO ADORABLE AND SMALL AND JUST SQUISHY AND HUGABLE I C ANT PHYSICALLY

 **snake:** chill boy

 **dumb:** chanyeol's so fucked

 **pcyoyo:** wow thanks sehun my best friend you're of such help i don't know why i didn't come to you in the first place

 **dumb:** at your service any time

 **sheepxing:** well you really ARE fucked chanyeol, you're crushing on a taken man 

 **pcyoyo:** don't you think i know 

 **pcyoyo:** i know and i hate myself for that

 **pcyoyo:** i hate myself for liking him and for not being able to control my emotions and actions around him, i hate that i hope that every look and smile means something more than just friendly when it can never happen because he's happily in a relationship with another man and i'm just here,,, being old pathetic me

 **bunnyeon:** Cuddle session opened right NOW. I am coming over and nothing can stop me Yixing MOVE my child needs me! 

 **xiuminseok:** well

 **xiuminseok:** this escalated quickly

 **dumber:** i'm coming too i have some shit to say MY BEST FRIEND NEEDS ME BY EE E E  E

 

 **snake:** cheer up chanyeol mission in process

 **dumber:** soft group hours OPEN 

 

* * *

  
  


**_THREE MUSKETEERS_ **

 

 

 **andwae:** changmin i love you 

 **maxmin:** what did you do

 **andwae:** nothing can't i just say i love you 

 **doksoo:** suspicious 

 **maxmin:** well you can i guess

 **maxmin:** and i love you too 

 **doksoo:** okay i'm so very sorry to interrupt your love declarations to each other but i have an announcement to make

 **andwae:** what is it 

 **doksoo:** i saw the boy i pushed over onto the street, you know O.O 

 **maxmin:** omg where did he notice you did he recognise you what did he say what

 **doksoo:** why are you so extra no he didn't even see me 

 **doksoo:** i was passing by the dance class building on my way to jinyoung's and i saw him entering 

 **doksoo:** he looked fine to me

 **maxmin:** fine ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **doksoo:** not that kind of fine you idiot

 **maxmin:** when will you stop being so mean to me 

 **doksoo:** when you stop being so dumb

 **doksoo:** so never 

 **maxmin:** OH YOU LITTLE

 **andwae:** now now children, calm down 

 **andwae:** mom has picked up some cake on her way home 

 **doksoo:** oh would you see that i suddenly have some business over at your house

 **maxmin:** if you can actually come in :) 

 **andwae:** of course he can! 

 **doksoo:** :) 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chanyeol is sad jongdae is a little suspicious >.>   
> drama  
> you may think i know where i'm going with this well newsflash I DON'T idk what even is this word vomit   
> a little poor quality angst,,,,i don't know how to write angst okay sorry that's why i DON't ok uhm anyway idk tell me your thoughts please (?) i just hope i will eventually just start liking this somehow ok


	19. xix

**_DOKSOO_ **

 

 **doksoo:** but  _don't_ tell changmin 

 **doksoo:** i don't trust that guy

 **andwae:** don't worry!!

 **andwae:** my lips are sealed! 

 **doksoo:**...of course they are

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_THREE MUSKETEERS_ **

 

 **andwae:** CHANGMINININININ

 **andwae:** OMG YOU'RE NOT GONNA BELIEVE WHAT I'M ABOUT TO TELL YOU 

 **andwae:** BUT DON'T TELL SOO I TOLD YOU I PROMISED HIM I WOULDN'T 

 **andwae:** HE LIKES JINYOUNG 

 **andwae:** DO KYUNGSOO LIKES PARK JINYOUNG GODDAMNIT

 **andwae:** i'm living my best life

 **andwae:** can oyu believe uhh he finally admitted my baby

 **maxmin:** um jongdae

 **maxmin:** that's great and all but you do realise this is the groupchat

 **andwae:** OH HSIT

 **andwae:** oh well,,, it was nice knowing you min i leave you all my belongings except that one chewbacca figurine i promised yeollie that

 **andwae:** take care 

 **andwae:** i'm moving to jupiter to start a new life there i have everything already prepared as i knew this day would eventually arrive

 **andwae:** didn't expect it to be this soon though :c

 **doksoo:** JONGDAE

 **doksoo:** oh my god i should've known better than to tell you 

 **doksoo:** out of all people the heavens curse me with  _you_ as my best friend 

 **maxmin:** good thing i already knew then

 **andwae:** YOU KNEW AND DIDN'T TELL ME????

 **andwae:** so that means my trip to jupiter is postponed then?

 **doksoo:** i guess so but i really wouldn't mind you leaving now 

 **andwae:** i know you would. you would miss me too much uwu 

 **doksoo:** you wish 

 **maxmin:** who are you trying to fool soo

 **doksoo:** shut up bighead

 **maxmin:** KYUNGSOO AND JINYOUNG SITTING IN A TREE

 **andwae:** K I S S I N G

 **doksoo:** what are you, seven?

 **andwae:** actually 5

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_EXO_ **

 

 **dumber:** junmy

 **dumber:** i think sehun likes his nails a little bit too much now 

 **dumber:** he won't stop looking at them 

 **dumber:** he was afraid of taking a shower last night he didn't want to ruin them sjdknckjff

 **snake:** why?

 **dumber:** myeon painted sehunnie's nails navy blue 

 **dumber:** and he's in love now

 **snake:** OMG JUNMYYY CAN YOU PAINT MY NAILS TOO 

 **snake:** i have that yellow nail polish from the last time uwu please

 **bunnyeon:** Of course Nini! I'll paint them for you later when you come over, just bring it! ^.^

 **dumb:** gay

 **xiuminseok:** says you 

 **sheepxing:** will there ever be a day, one day, when you little nuisances don't come here 

 **xiuminseok:** apparently not

 **dumber:** why xing 

 **dumber:** jealous of us stealing all your bfs attention ;p

 **sheepxing:** yes

 **snake:** i love how yixing is so blunt

 **dumber:** well i'll make sure to come over too today then 

 **snake:** back off bacon it's my day today >:(

 **dumber:** no it isn't it's supposed to be sehunnie's but he's too bUSY so i'm jumping in instead of him 

 **xiuminseok:** just what the hell is wrong with you 

 **sheepxing:** everything

 **snake:** ugh i hate you 

 **dumber:** the feeling's mutual honey

 **bunnyeon:** Where's Chanyeol? He's been unusually quiet today. 

 **dumber:** he hasn't left his room yet 

 **dumber:** at least i didn't hear him and i've been awake since 4am

 **snake:** why were you even awake so early

 **xiuminseok:** don't ask that. don't.

 **sheepxing:** if he doesn't come out of his room before noon drag him out

 **sheepxing:** and you can bring him here too i guess 

 **sheepxing:** when you're already coming 

 **dumber:** oh my dear god chANYEOL DO YOU SEE THIS

 **dumber:** YIXING LITERALLY JUST INVITED YOU AT THEIR HOUSE JEKSJSJSJSBS 

 **dumber:** IF IT TAKES ONLY DEPRESSED EMO EPISODE FOR ONE YIXING TO DO THAT 

 **pcyoyo:** BSKDHDKSJDKDDH I SEE 

 **pcyoyo:** WITH MY OWN TWO EYES

 **pcyoyo:** OH MAN LAST NIGHT WAS TOTALLY WORTH IT 

 **pcyoyo:** i'm never forgetting this

 **xiuminseok:** again, what the HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU 

 **bunnyeon:** Let them be, Minseok. They're just messing around. Hehe. 

 **bunnyeon:** It feels really nice seeing that they want to spend time with me and enjoy my company. It makes me happy! 

 **pcyoyo:** GSKDBDKDBDKDN JUNMYYYYYY

 **pcyoyo:** YOU REALLY DO KNOW HOW TO HIT IN THE HEART

 **snake:** let me move in with you please 

 **snake:** adopt me 

 **snake:** i'll give you all my money

 **snake:** i'll give you sehun

 **bunnyeon:** Deal. 

 **sheepxing:** JUNMY NO 

 **sheepxing:** the deal is off no i don't accept it

 **snake:** damn it..well it was worth trying

 **dumber:** YES MYEONNIE I'D SPEND MY WHOLE LIFETIME WITH YOU I LOVE YOU 

 **dumb:** this clownery

 **dumber:** yeheheeeeeeeey omg listen 

 **dumber:** i have a great idea

 **dumber:** since chanyeol's emo phase is over why don't we all go out for dinner tonight !!

 **bunnyeon:** Oh, I was planning on making dinner for everyone tonight but okay! I like that idea! I can make dinner tomorrow! 

 **snake:** uwu UWU U W U 

 **xiuminseok:** i can't, i'm busy. i can do tomorrow at zhangs' though 

 **dumber:** zhangs ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **snake:** YES PLEASE!

 **sheepxing:** shut

 **pcyoyo:** i'm down baekkkkk

 **dumb:** me too

 **dumber:** ofc you are 

 **dumber:** so it's settled then 

 

* * *

 

**_THREE MUSKETEERS_ **

 

 **maxmin:** children

 **maxmin:** be ready by 7 tonight

 **maxmin:** i'm taking you out 

 **doksoo:** i don't want to go to your little romantic date 

 **andwae:** yes yes you do

 **andwae:** don't even bother trying to get out of it

 **maxmin:** dae make sure he's ready by 7!! >:(

 **andwae:** ay ay captain 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**_EXO_ **

 

 **pcyoyo:** SHIT OH SHIT OH FUCK FUCKITY FUCK OH MY DARN GOD NSKSBDKDBSSJJFYKFYKTDTO

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so,, haha! a new chapter haha i hate this okay i feel like this chapter is just so EW but okay uhm i had to post something :DD pls tell me what you think do you like it should i change something yes ofc i should change many things but haha shhh okay what uhm yea tell me your thoughts and,,, yeah. have a nice day!! my inner bunny lover resurfaced whoops 💘💘


	20. xx

**_DOKSOO_ **

 

 **doksoo:** jongdae

 **doksoo:** jongdae 

 **doksoo:** jongdae

 **doksoo:** jongdae

 **doksoo:** it's him

 **andwae:** whomst

 **doksoo:** the guy i almost killed 

 **andwae:** oh  _him_

 **andwae:**  where where where 

 **doksoo:** table next to our, left

 **andwae:** OMG IS THAT YEOLLLL 

 **doksoo:** JONGDAE NO 

 **doksoo:** YOU IDIOT

 

* * *

 

 

**_EXO_ **

 

 **dumber:** HACJCLJFDKD MINSEOK 

 **dumber:** OH HOW YOU'LL WISH YOU CAME WITH US

 **xiuminseok:** why? is that why chanyeol was yelling here? 

 **dumb:** damn yes it is 

 **dumber:** WE MET JONGDAE

 **xiuminseok:** you what now?

 **snake:** we. met. chanyeol's. jongdae. 

 **snake:** clear enough?

 **xiuminseok:** don't get all cocky with me child

 **dumber:** ok,, anyway

 **dumber:** HE'S SO  C U TE

 **pcyoyo:** you embarrassed me i hate you 

 **dumb:** hate to break it to you, but you were already an embarrassment yourself 

 **pcyoyo:** whatever

 **dumber:** will you let me finish my story for minseok pls

 **bunnyeon:** Oh, do continue Baek. :)

 **dumber:** thanks mom 

 **dumber:** as i was saying. we were in the midst of making fun of chanyeol as usual when we heard a small cute voice saying 'yeol?' sxnxmxmcm 

 **dumber:** and there you see the smallest cutest creature ever by the name of kim jongdae 

 **dumber:** and he's like oh hi hello my name's jongdae uwu i'm yeol's friend uwu yeol we are over there!!! see, that's soo and that's min!! uwu and we were all uwuing so hard he's so cute have i already said that 

 **pcyoyo:** you did, a thousand times already...

 **dumber:** BUT CHANGMIN DAM N 

 **dumber:** that fella fine as fuck 

 **snake:** he is 

 **dumber:** and then my genius self came to an idea

 **dumb:** and that was to invite them to sit with us

 **dumber:** yes thank you sehunnie but don't interrupt me

 **dumber:** i invited them and he was like uwu let me ask them and he be gone 

 **dumber:** for three seconds and they all be back 

 **dumber:** chanyeol was drooling

 **pcyoyo:** I WAS NOT

 **snake:** sure jan 

 **snake:** that kyungsoo guy looked like he was about to strangle us all but when he turns to jongdae and becomes so sOFT even tho he insulted each other like fifty times

 **dumber:** jongdae's influence 

 **xiuminseok:** and? did something happen?

 **dumber:** wait auakshdkxn i'm getting to the best part

 **dumber:** it was all cool we were talking to them just fine until

 **dumber:** until CHANYEOL SPILLED WATER ONTO CHANGMIN AHAKSBSKSHDKBXC

 **pcyoyo:** he was like omg sorry so sorry my bad here take this dry it omg sorryyyyyy but i could just SEE it in his eyes it was intentional

 **xiuminseok:** haha chanyeol you petty little shit

 **pcyoyo:** SHUT UP IT WAS AN ACCIDENT 

 **pcyoyo:** AN A C C I D E N T

 **snake:** sure jan 2.0

 **dumber:** i didn't mention this but it's a known thing that chanyeol couldn't keep his eyes off of jongdae 

 **snake:** it was bad

 **snake:** really bad

 **xiuminseok:** i can imagine....

 **bunnyeon:** Okay, that's enough. Leave poor Chanyeol alone, he's been through alot last night, you don't need to make it worse. 

 **pcyoyo:** thank you junmy :( but i'm fi e

 **bunnyeon:** Still, it's enough. I'll go make dinner now, come over later everyone! Bye! :-*

 **sheepxing:** finally

 **dumber:** one more thing chanyeol! 

 **dumber:** changmin's much more handsome than you :p

 **pcyoyo:** HSKDHDKDHDKDH FUCK YOU TOO BYUN 

 

* * *

 

 

**_THREE MUSKETEERS_ **

 

 **andwae:** sooooo

 **andwae:** what do you think ôwô

 **doksoo:** about what 

 **andwae:** yeol of course

 **maxmin:** oh!! he's nice! they're all nice! i really liked junmyeon he seemed really nice 

 **doksoo:** they were okay i guess

 **andwae:** ok that's not so bad yay!! i'm glad you liked them! i liked them too bajshshs baekhyun was a little bit,,, too excited but he was nice 

 **doksoo:** junmyeon was real cute 

 **andwae:** agreed! he looks like that kind of person everyone loves 

 **andwae:** soo!! 

 **andwae:** you didn't tell us who was your boy?? 

 **doksoo:** oh, jongin

 **maxmin:** what boy

 **andwae:** absjxbcj the boy he almost killed :o 

 **maxmin:** oh OH that cutie 

 **doksoo:** yes... we talked, he's pretty chill

 **andwae:** be friends!! 

 **doksoo:** um no thanks? i'm good with you two 

 **andwae:** AW SOO THAT'S SO CUTE ILY

 **doksoo:** what i meant was, two idiots are enough for me, i don't need more

 **maxmin:** no backing out now you said what you said

 **andwae:** min don't me angry with chanyeol, he's naturally clumsy!! 

 **maxmin:** but i'm not?

 **andwae:** oh... okay just saying!! 

 **doksoo:** hey 

 **doksoo:** i need help 

 **doksoo:** i'm planning on asking jinyoung out today

 **doksoo:** so

 **doksoo:** outfit and moral support please

 **andwae:** OMG YES SOO GET YOUR MANS 

 **maxmin:** kyungsoo's about to finally get some ass 

 **doksoo:** shut UP CHANGMIN 

 **maxmin:** but where's the lie there 

 **doksoo:** just. shut. up. 

 **andwae:** huhu he's embarrassed >.<

 **doksoo:** i actually hate you 

 

* * *

 

 

**_ANDWAE_ **

 

 **andwae:** yeollieee!! 

 **andwae:** soo is gonna ask jinyoung out today!! my baby omg i'm so excited!! 

 **andwae:** i'm 100% sure jinyoung will say yes and everything is gonna be so great!! 

 **pcyoyo:** omg that's great. i'm cheering for him! but how are you sure that jinyoung will say yes? 

 **andwae:** i see the way he looks at kyungsoo

 **andwae:** and soo looks at him the same way

 **andwae:** and it's like when you 

 **andwae:** oh my god

 **andwae:** um sorry yeol haha i have to do something urgent talk later

 **pcyoyo:** uh okay?? bye!! 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this doesn't make any sense djxkjdkdn i feel like the whole story's kind of rushed? i don't know lol that's what happens when i try to wing it :))) anyways sorry for the very very late updade life's been,, tough lanamaanaja uh tell me what you think about this please 👉👈 thank you love you and have a great day!


	21. xxi

**_DOKSOO_ **

 

 **andwae:** soo are you awake  ** _  
_**

 **doksoo:** yes but jongdae, it's 5am why are  _you_ awake 

 **andwae:** i couldn't sleep and i was busy

 **doksoo:** you were watching videos of kihyun were you 

 **andwae:** maybe

 **doksoo:** you're an idiot

 **andwae:** hey!! he's cute and has such an angelic voice don't be meaaan

 **doksoo:** okay

 **andwae:** anyway make some coffee i'm coming over

 **doksoo:** jongdae it's 5am

 **andwae:** so?

 **doksoo:** nothing i'm making coffee

 **andwae:** <333

* * *

 

On his way to Kyungsoo's house, Jongdae thought about his last night's 'revelation' and whether he should tell Kyungsoo about it or not but decided against it. He didn't want to bother him even more.

With every step towards his friend's house he felt more ridiculous with himself for even just thinking Chanyeol had a crush on him. It wasn't possible, they were friends and Chanyeol knew Jongdae had a boyfriend. Chanyeol could even not be gay for all Jongdae knows. He felt so silly and guilty for just assuming things. 

 _You idiot,_ Jongdae thought to himself. _W_ _here did you even get the idea of Chanyeol liking you, don't cause more problems for everyone,_ he sighed.

* * *

 

**_PCYOYO_ **

 

 **pcyoyo:** goodmorning dae! 

 **pcyoyo:** [1image attached]

 **pcyoyo:** baekhyun's attempt at making breakfast 

 **pcyoyo:** guess we're starving today

 **andwae:** good morning!! :)

 **andwae:** oh my god what even is that

 **pcyoyo:** pancakes

 **andwae:** omg really ahahaha i thought it was really burnt eggs 

 **pcyoyo:** he's currently on the phone trying to persuade yixing to let us go and have breakfast with him and junmy 

 **andwae:** good luck with that ahahha

 **andwae:** from what i know, yixing cherishes his time with junmyeon and doesn't like to be interrupted

 **pcyoyo:** exactly! 

 **pcyoyo:** OH HAHAHAH junmy heard him and now we're having breakfast at theirs !!!! HELL YEAH 

 **andwae:** junmyeon to the rescue!! 

 **andwae:** [1image attached]

 **andwae:** i have my own personal chef

 **pcyoyo:** don't let him see that :o

 **andwae:** whoops gotta go he saw it run for your lives

 **pcyoyo:** rip 

* * *

 

 

**_EXO_ **

 

 **dumber:** thank you for making us breakfast junmy (ꈍ ꒳ ꈍ✿)

 **bunnyeon:** Oh, it's nothing, Baek. You're welcome to come any time!! 

 **sheepxing:** no you're not

 **bunnyeon:** Yixing! Don't be mean! 

 **sheepxing:** come cuddle me and i'll reconsider

 **bunnyeon:**  (◕◡◕✿)

 **dumb:** ew

 **snake:** shut up you dumbass

 **snake:** my parents are so cute i'm crying 

 **snake:** #xingmyeonforever

 **dumber:** heyy yeol let's play some games i'm boredddd 

 **xiuminseok:** baekhyun ^.^ you were supposed to help me with my shelf today, remember :)

 **dumber:** uhh what shelf

 **xiuminseok:** oh i don't know, maybe the one YOU BROKE

 **dumber:** oh thaat shelf

 **dumber:** well hahah you see,,, i'm a little busy right now soooo 

 **xiuminseok:** get your ass over here byun 

 **dumber:** yessir! 

 **dumber:** sehunnie let's go

 **dumb:** what why me 

 **dumber:** if i'm going you're going too 

 **pcyoyo:** HAHAAA 

 **dumb:** no 

 **dumber:** sehunnie  (✧ᴗ✧✿)

 **dumb:** okay okay i'm going 

 **snake:** i don't want to know what that face means 

 **pcyoyo:** i think you already know

 **snake:** yup time for my morning dose of bleach 

 **pcyoyo:** care to share 

 **snake:** always brother 

 **dumb:** gay

 **xiuminseok:** what the hell sehun 

 **pcyoyo:** minseok can i please change sehun's name please

 **xiuminseok:** okay

_**pcyoyo** changed  **dumb** 's name to  **DUMB**_

**pcyoyo:** not a big change but this fits sehun more 

 **pcyoyo:** as he's a big dumb

 **xiuminseok:** it's good, i approve

 **DUMB:** wow thank you chanyeol 

 **pcyoyo:** always brother 

 **DUMB:** you're dead when i get home

 **pcyoyo:** (´・ω・｀)

 

* * *

 

 

_**PCYOYO** _

 

 

**andwae:** **[[1image attached]](https://images.app.goo.gl/f35SJ9mr959mSmqN6) **

**andwae:** my baby's going on his first date isn't he adorable

 **andwae:** oh how fast they grow up 

 **pcyoyo:** a very fine young man 

 **pcyoyo:** you have to set a curfew for him!! he can't be out later than 11pm 

 **andwae:** that's his usual curfew, as he's on a date tonight, i gave him time until 11.10pm 

 **pcyoyo:** very generous of you 

 **pcyoyo:** do you know the guy he's going out with?

 **andwae:** ah yes it's jinyoung, he's been our friend for over two years and soo has been pining for a good year i'd say

 **andwae:** i'm sure he's liked him longer but he doesn't want to admit it pft

 **pcyoyo:** ahh young love

 **pcyoyo:** well, wish kyungsoo good luck on his date! i have to go, i promised nini i'd go to the park with him so...bye!

 **andwae:** bye have fun!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i accidentally deleted this the first time and had to rewrite it and it's still so BAD i am sorry for that narration part i know i suck i just had to write jongdae's thoughts ndkdjd i'm not satisfied with this chapter but when i actually am? yes.   
> um comment your thoughts? please? that's the thing that makes me write this lol anyway have a good day, thank you for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> hi!  
> i think the names are understandable but  
> chanyeol-pcyoyo  
> baekhyun-bae(k)utiful>dumber  
> sehun-oohsehun>dumb  
> minseok-xiuminseok  
> junmyeon-bunnyeon  
> yixing-sheepxing  
> jongin-ninis  
> jongdae and kyungsoo will appear later on  
> and yeah this is pretty short and shitty but,, idk what to tell you lol you'll know not to read this ahahha  
> oh an how do i add pictures here ughhh


End file.
